The Silent Blade's Revenge
by Incubus2704
Summary: Sequel to Just a Fantasy. A year after leaving Port Royal, Anna and Jack return to see their old friends. By a twist of fate, Jack, Anna, and Will are thrown into another journey in which old, forgotten enemies and allies weave their way into it.
1. Reluctant Return

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back! Didn't expect to have the sequel out this fast but hey, I was bored and I kinda promised that I'd have it out this weekend. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and some other characters you'll meet soon enough.

Oh yeah, **This is the sequel to Just a Fantasy. Go read it first if you haven't yet or you won't understand some stuff. **

Now, for you reading pleasure, I present to you: The Silent Blade's Revenge

Chapter One: Reluctant Return

The _Black Pearl_ floated calmly in the cool Caribbean waters. It was merely a shadow in the dim light of the moon. All the crew slept in their hammocks in the forecastle, all but one. Anna Wilson stood on the deck looking up to the stars, something she had done every night for the last year. Although she could've been nearly halfway around the world from Port Royal within the last year, she always would think that back in the town she left, William Turner could be looking at those same stars. Yes, it had been nearly a year since she had last seen him, yet she had always fantasized about him. Her heart never seemed to get over him. She knew he was most likely blissfully married, but she still dreamed of him and saw him in everything. Her mind would tell her it was all just a fantasy; just like the adventure she had taken with Will and Jack a year ago, just a fantasy…

Anna's heart fluttered wildly in her chest, though it wasn't from a particularly good fantasy. No…this was because when the sun rose, the crew would awake and get to work so they could finish their journey to the town that sat just on the horizon. The _Black Pearl_ would be docking in Port Royal for the first time in a year. She didn't want to go back and face what would be waiting for her. Her family would be there. Her former fiancé, Lieutenant Anderson, would be there. Will would be there.

The stars began to fade away and the sky turned from black to dark blue and soon purple. The sun was rising, and with it came a red sky. Just the omen Anna needed to prepare herself for the day.

"Red sky at morning, sailors take warning," a voice said behind Anna, startling her out of her thoughts.

She turned and saw Gibbs standing there, sipping from his flask of alcohol.

"Not really something we need right now, eh?" Anna said folding her arms in front of her.

"It's alright, luv," Jack said out of nowhere, "Ye can handle it. Ye've handled much worse."

Anna nodded in agreement. She hand handled herself well as a pirate. Port Royal should be a piece of cake after all the places she'd been to around the world.

"What could be worse than Madagascar, luv?" Jack said smiling.

Anna grimaced at the memory of their little visit to the pirate island off the eastern coast of Africa. That was an experience she'd never forget and never forgive Jack for it either.

"I have no idea why I still trust you Jack," Anna said shaking her head, smiling, and looked to the east at the sunrise.

"'Cause I'm dishonest!" Jack said smiling, "I thought you knew this already."

"True…" Anna replied now staring at the black shape of an island on the horizon that was the island of Jamaica. They would arrive by afternoon.

Slowly but surely, the crew woke up and got to their duties without complaint. They hoisted the anchor and unfurled the sails, and soon, they were back on their way to Port Royal. It was a stupid idea, really, to go back. But everyone had no choice but to trust Jack and all his wild decisions. For it was because of him that they were all still alive. It was because of him that they could get away with anything.

………………………

Will walked slowly to Elizabeth Swann's home, his hands shaking nervously. He didn't understand why he was always still nervous whenever he had to go there. He always felt awkward and out of place at her house, like he didn't belong there. He wished he could just spend time with Elizabeth in the open and familiar air instead of going through the humiliation of sitting at tea. This was how the rest of his life was going to be. Gradually over the last year, Will began to understand the confines of high society that Anna always complained about.

Will's head shot up. He was doing it again, thinking about the woman that ran away to the sea a year ago, the woman that that followed his dream. He had hoped she'd one day come back. He had hoped for a year and it never happened. He was ready to give up any hope of seeing the _Black Pearl_ ever again.

………………………

Elizabeth sat near her bedroom window looking out to the sea, so peaceful and calm in the morning light. Something caught her eye. Will was walking up the path to her house. She sighed knowing she was going to put him through another long and boring day at the Swann residence.

She hadn't gotten dressed yet; no one knew she was up. She enjoyed the peace of the morning before her hectic days began. This was her time to herself and no one could take that away from her.

A knock came at the door. Her time was up. She stood up and hit the journal that sat on her lap, where she wrote all her true feelings during these peaceful mornings.

"Come in," she said sweetly.

The door opened and two maids walked in. They walked to the closet and pulled out a dress for Elizabeth to suffocate in that day. Elizabeth walked behind the dressing screen and braced herself as her corset was fastened. The heavy wool dress came next. It was still morning and she was already sweltering hot. Her hair was piled on top of her head letting only a few strands fall down, framing her face. A butler then walked into the room.

"Miss, Mr. Turner has arrived. He's waiting in the parlor," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and he left. She stood up and walked downstairs to meet her blacksmith pirate. She found Will sitting quietly on the sofa and twiddling his thumbs nervously. She smiled and sat next to him, placing her hand on his. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Will," Elizabeth said in her sweet voice.

"Good morning," he said nervously.

"Why are you still nervous when you're here? We're getting married on Saturday. You're going to have to warm up to me sometime," Elizabeth teased playfully.

Will laughed drawing a laugh from Elizabeth, that perfect melodic laugh that he loved so much. His mind wandered away again to the _Black Pearl_.

"Do you think they'll come?" Will asked, "Jack and the crew of the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth shrugged. "It'd be very surprising if they got our invitation. It's been a year Will and we haven't heard anything from them. I don't think they'd risk Norrington. He'll be on special guard for the wedding I assume," she said quietly.

Will's heart sunk as any last trace up hope that he had of seeing them again disappeared. He knew he should have run away to the sea when he had the chance, but he rejected his heart's calling for Elizabeth. His new place was in the confines of high society, where he found it hard to breathe.

………………………

It was mid-afternoon and the _Black Pearl_ was finally nearing the port. The crew was happier than ever to anchor in a deserted bay around the corner from the port so they could escape Mr. Cotton's parrot saying, "Land ho!" the whole day. Jack thought it best to hide the _Pearl_ instead of docking it at the port. Anyone who wanted to was to go to shore by a rowboat.

"Alright, anyone wantin' to risk the wrath of Norrington by entering the dreaded Port Royal must board the rowboat now or forever hold yer peace!" Jack barked at the crew and looked at Anna who stood her ground. "Aren't ye comin', luv?" he asked walking up to her.

She didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Hello?" Jack asked waving his hand in front of her face.

Anna looked up at him shook her head. "I have too many people looking for me there."

"This is about Will, isn't it?" Jack said smiling slyly.

Her eyes widened. "No! Of course it's not! I'm not like that. I can still be friends with him."

"Then why do ye sound so nervous?" Jack pushed making Anna glare at him almost as coldly as Anamaria would.

He put his hands up and backed away. "Alright, luv, ye can stay back. I'll tell Will ye said hi though."

Anna shook her head, knowing that she was being ridiculous. She had to go to shore. "I'll go with you Jack."

Jack smiled and nodded. "I knew ye would."

It took a good fifteen minutes to get situated in the boat and row to shore. People stared at Jack and Anna silently as they made their way through the harbor. Jack rowed with his head held high and nodding at people he passed. Anna kept her head down hoping no one would recognize her.

They docked at one of the smaller docks. The same harbormaster that Jack had met with a year ago stood on there with a book in his hand and the same little boy tagging behind him.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock, sir," the harbormaster said.

Jack pulled out three shillings and raised an eyebrow at him hoping he'd remember "Mr. Smith." The harbormaster nodded and wrote something down in his book quickly.

Jack walked on. His heart sunk slightly because the usual money pouch that belonged to the harbormaster wasn't sitting out like it normally was, but he didn't let it show. He kept walking, ignoring the stares of the people, his head still held high in confidence.

"Jack?" Anna whispered, jogging to keep up with his pace.

"Hmm?" he asked tilting his head slightly towards her.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked.

"Of course I do! None other than Mr. Turner's lovely little blacksmith's shop," Jack said smiling.

Anna shook her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this, risking her life just so Jack could have some fun.

The blacksmith shop soon came into view after Jack had gotten Anna and himself lost in the many confusing street curves and alleys. Anna ended up leading him to the right spot. Jack rapped on the door as they approached it. The door opened to reveal a boy around fifteen years old. The boy's eyes widened at recognition of the pirate.

"Y…y…your Jack…" the boy began but was hushed by Jack.

"First of all, mate, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, and secondly, ye could get yerself killed by revealing a pirate in such a place. I could shoot ye now for attempting it, but it's not really the opportune moment for me to waste this shot," Jack lectured, making the boy nod in fear. "Now tell me, lad, where is Mr. Turner by any chance?"

The boy gulped and opened his mouth to speak. "He's at the governor's house," he squeaked.

Jack smiled. "Thanks very much, mate. Now don't tell anyone ye saw me, ye hear?"

The boy nodded with his eyes wide again. Jack turned and left, Anna following. Jack was laughing at the fear he put in the boy's eyes without even pulling out a weapon.

"Jack, that was mean. You scared the living daylights out of that poor boy," Anna said but laughed inwardly herself.

"But it worked," Jack smiled again.

They walked farther and saw the governor's mansion come into view, sitting on the top of a hill overlooking Port Royal. Guards surrounded the house. There was no way that Jack and Anna would ever make it past them.

"Jack…" Anna said worriedly.

"Would you get yerself some guts?" Jack said. "I've got it covered. Yer not going to get caught or get hanged or somethin' like that."

Jack looked to the side of the gated land owned by the governor. There was a small entrance to thegated landthat was guarded by a sleeping soldier, most likely the servant's entrance. 'Perfect,' he thought smiling and grabbed Anna's arm to pull her with him.

Anna struggled against Jack's grip but when she saw where he was headed, she smiled excitedly. They had easily slipped past the sleeping guard and into the small gate, leading them to the back of the house. They snuck quietly around the house to the front door.

"Will ye do the honors? I have a tendency to bring too much attention to myself," Jack said motioning towards the door.

Annarolled her eyesand knocked on the door. The two looked back at the guards at the main gate, finding them talking about matters other than their job of making sure nobody trespassed.

The front door suddenly opened to reveal a butler standing on the other side. He looked down his nose at the visitors and his eyes widened upon realizing who they were.

"Uh…can I help you?" the butler asked.

Jack smiled. "Would you tell Mr. Turner he has some visitors?" he asked politely, surprising Anna.

"Uh…of course, sir," the butler said and opened the door wider to let the two unexpected visitors in. He walked away to a sitting room where he knew Mr. Turner would be.

The governor, Elizabeth and Will sat in the sitting room drinking tea and discussing some last minute wedding plans. Will was dazing off into a different world until the butler came in, interrupting the conversation.

"Excuse me for the interruption, my lord."

The governor nodded in forgiveness.

"Mr. Turner, you have some visitors," the butler said.

Will looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He stood up and followed him to the foyer of the mansion where he suddenly stopped in his footsteps at the sight before him. The infamous Jack Sparrow smiled widely at him and a woman looking down at her feet and breathing nervously stood behind him. Her long blonde hair covered half her face.

"Will! Good to see ye again!" Jack said exaggeratingly.

"Hello, Jack," Will said at a loss of words.

Anna looked up from her feet and smiled lightly at Will, her heart beating madly in her chest.

"Hi Will," Anna said quietly.

Will's eyes brightened and he smiled, realizing the woman was Anna.

"Anna, it's you," Will said without even thinking, still smiling. "I didn't recognize you. You're hair's longer."

His smile faded as Anna looked away again and played with her fingers nervously. She nodded and looked up again with a little more courage and smiled. "I let it grow."

There was an awkward silence. Jack was too busy examining his fingernails to break the silence with an insane remark like he always does.

"So…how is…um…life?" Anna asked trying to be friendly and not so awkward, but failing miserably.

"Uh, it's good," Will lied knowing full well that it wasn't good. He hated how everything was going and how boring it all was.

There was a small silence abruptly broken by Elizabeth who had just walked into the room, looking for Will.

"Will, how long will you be…Jack! Anna! What a nice surprise!" She exclaimed smiling brightly as her father practically ran to the room at the name "Jack."

The governor's eyes widened at the visitors and nearly fell over in shock and anger.

"What are you doing in my house!" the governor yelled. "Get…"

"Father," Elizabeth said glaring at him, "I think the maids need your approval on a new decorating job in the parlor."

The governor glared at Jack and Anna again and turned reluctantly to go to the parlor.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I get it all the time," Jack replied.

Elizabeth laughed knowing how true that statement was.

"So what brings you to Port Royal?"she asked.

Anna closed her eyes so she wouldn't roll them at the proper manners that Elizabeth was using. She had gotten used to the way sailors and pirates talked and the proper way to speak began to sound extremely obnoxious.

"Oh, well," Jack began as though he was telling a story, "we had just been around the world practically and thought it would be nice to drop in, since we are back in the Caribbean."

"Sounds like you had fun the last year," Will said just thinking about the havoc Jack wreaked around the world.

"So you didn't get the invitation, I presume," Elizabeth asked.

"Invitation?" Anna asked, her ears perking up at that word.

"To our wedding, of course!" Elizabeth said smiling wider than before, if it was even possible. "You're just in time for it."

Anna froze as fear invaded her body. Out of all the things she wanted to miss when away from Port Royal, this topped her list.

"When is it?" she managed to say weakly.

"Saturday," Will said quietly, seeing theuncomfortable lookin Anna's face. He knew she didn't want to be there.

"Wonderful!" Jack said excitedly. "Wha' kinds of drinks will ye be servin'?"

"Jack," Anna said tugging on his arm so he was facing her.

"Wha'?" he asked.

"We can't stay. The navy will be there. We'll get hanged," Anna said trying to leave as soon as possible.

"I'll make sure a pardon is granted so you may come without having to go to jail," Elizabeth said happily.

Jack smiled. "See? I told you ye had nothing to worry about," he said.

Anna sighed and looked up at Will who was holding Elizabeth's hand in his and caressing it lightly. She hated to watch but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Her heart beat so loud that her hearing was muffled because of it. She couldn't believe that after all this time, Will still had that effect on her. It seemed like she had just seen him yesterday, that she had never left Port Royal.

A/N: Okay, probably not as great as I wanted that chapter to be but it works. My thinking was a little limited because I have to write this paper in English that's taking up a lot of my thinking time. I know, I know, the title's kinda cliché, but it fits. Well hope you like it. Please review!


	2. Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Here's another lovely chapter for you! Sorry it took so long. The last couple of weeks of school always seem to be the busiest. Enjoy!

pghale6: Thanks; my English paper seems to have gone okay…I hope. Elizabeth is annoying and you might even hate her in this chapter.

obliviongates: Don't worry, you'll understand the title soon enough, well maybe not soon but it will make sense eventually. Don't worry about the wedding either, this chapter should cover that, lol.

American Drama: Yes, yes, the stupid hot pirate still has something there with Anna, even if it is very small.

Robinisawesome: Wow…I kept Jack in character? YAY! I hope I keep going with that. Oh, if you hated Elizabeth last chapter, you'll hate her in this one lol.

Lady Fae: Sorry, it's official that Anna will NOT end up with Jack, lol. But don't worry, she'll be happy eventually.

RC: Anna will be happy eventually. She has a rough life doesn't she? Well I have a way with writing depressing lives, lol.

Mystisch: It's good? Thanks! Here, I'm updating! Don't panic on me!

somegrl28: Sorry about making you wait. Hope you like this chapter just as much as the last. I will keep updating, summer's going to be here soon which means a LOT more time for me to write! Yay!

Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitor

The air was unusually cool that night in Port Royal. A light breeze blew gently through the homes, playing with the flames of the candles and fireplaces. A low fog settled on the ground, glowing light blue from the light of the moon. The sky was darker than usual and the stars didn't shine as brightly as they normally did. The citizens of the now eerily quiet port locked themselves away in their homes, afraid of what such ghastly weather could mean and of what lurked in the darkness.

But to Anna, the silent night was a welcome invitation for her to get away from the suffocating environment, the high class Swann mansion, which was trying so desperately to win her back from the sea. She was alone because Jack was inside taking full advantage of the luxuries Will and Elizabeth so graciously offered, but she didn't mind. Outside, she could breath.

Anna heard a door creak as it swung open slowly. She hoped it was Jack telling they were going back to the _Pearl_ and away from this wretched place. Unfortunately it was Will, poking his head outside looking for her. He smiled upon seeing her and walked over to her quietly, as though not to disturb her. Anna turned around and saw Will standing a couple feet behind her.

"Hey," he said smiling slightly.

"Hi," Anna replied not making eye contact, insisting that she would not get close to him this time.

"Uh…Jack's out cold on a sofa. He had too much to drink," Will said laughing a little to himself remembering the sight of Jack snoring on the sofa.

"Jack? No! He would never get that drunk!" Anna said sarcastically and laughing breaking the still Port Royal air.

Will's smile faded from amusement to nervousness and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…I…um…just wanted to tell you that you're…um…welcome to stay here for the night. Or if you want, I can…um…walk you to the _Pearl_ when I go back home," he offered awkwardly.

Anna raised an eyebrow at what he had said. "You don't live here?" she asked.

Will shook his head. "Not yet. I have an apprentice to look after. He'll be ready to live by himself soon enough, then I'll move in with Elizabeth, after the…wedding," he rambled having trouble saying the word "wedding" as though he was regretting the decisions he made a year ago.

"The wedding's the day after tomorrow. You better hurry up with this moving thing. You're slacking," Anna joked, letting go of the awkwardness that was inside her ever since she set foot in Port Royal.

Will smiled half-heartedly. "I know," he said quietly and staring off in the direction in the sea.

"I-is something wrong?" Anna asked concerned by the look on Will's face.

He broke away from his stare and shook his head. Anna cocked her head to try and see his face that was now looking down to his feet like he was hiding something.

"Will…" Anna said trying to egg him on to say what he really wanted to.

Will sighed and leaned on a tree, crossing his arms in front of him and looking down. "I wish I hadn't stayed here."

Anna jerked back in surprise. "What?"

"I wish I had run away to the only place I felt where I belonged a year ago."

Anna raised an eyebrow, surprised that Will wasn't blissfully happy with the girl he fell hopelessly in love with. "You're not…happy here?"

He shook his head. "I wish I was, but there's only so much you can wish for."

Anna knew she shouldn't say it. It would be rude to ask. She knew she should leave things right where they were and go back to the _Pearl_ without question, but she had to. Her curiosity was too much to handle.

"You regret choosing to marry Elizabeth?"

Will looked up at her in surprise at her boldness, but he couldn't hide from the truth. He hid from it for a year and he couldn't anymore. He slowly nodded.

Anna's heart lurched as she watched the man she had fallen in love with a year ago, and deep inside her was still in love with, become suddenly available for her to take in a split second. She couldn't help but ask more. She had to be sure where her limits were if she started any relationship with Will.

"Do you still love her?" she asked quietly.

Will closed his eyes and looked back down to his feet.

Anna looked down too, knowing she shouldn't have pressed so far. She was back to where she started at the beginning of the evening. There was a long awkward silence. Anna didn't know if she should leave him alone or stay. She turned to walk away, afraid of the awkward air.

"Wait…" came Will's voice behind her.

She turned around as hope stirred inside her.

"Did you want me to walk you back to the ship?" Will asked.

Anna shook her head. She couldn't be around him for a long time right now, not when Will was feeling this way. She would only end up hurting him. She chose to endure a long night at the governor's mansion.

"There you two are!" came a voice from the door. "I was getting worried!"

Will and Anna turned to the door and saw Elizabeth with her hands on her hips and smiling widely.

"Sorry, love, I needed some air," Will said smiling.

Anna closed her eyes as her heart panged at the word "love." Will brushed past her and tried to catch her eye to say a silent apology but only saw the hurt in her closed eyes. He walked inside and tried not to sneak one last look out to the black sea but couldn't help it.

"Anna! Are you coming in or what?" Elizabeth asked.

Anna looked up and nodded weakly. She followed Elizabeth inside. "So you're going to stay here for the night, I imagine?" Elizabeth asked.

Anna nodded.

"Well then I'll show you to you're room!" Elizabeth said walking excitedly up the grand staircase to a door at the end of the long hallway.

"Here you are. There's some clothes in there that you can barrow and if you need anything just ask me or one of the maids," Elizabeth said. "Sleep well!"

Anna nodded again as Elizabeth walked away to supposedly her room. Anna walked into the room. There was a fireplace on one of the walls and a desk sat near the window next to a vanity. A huge bed that was covered with fine linens took up most the space in the room. There was also a dressing screen next to the bed. Anna walked over to the bed to see a nightgown laid out on top of it. She picked it up and saw that it was made of very light material that could be, in the right light, translucent. She took off her boots and usual pirate garb and put on the light nightgown. The breeze coming through the open window suddenly made her cold and she quickly got into the bed, pulling the soft covers around her body. She closed her eyes but sleep did not come.

There was a sound of someone coming up the stairs and walking past Anna's door. She pretended to sleep as the figure walked by. The footsteps stopped at what sounded like right outside the room. The door opened just enough for someone to poke their head in. There was a pause and the door closed. Anna listened as the footsteps walked away and a knock sounded at the door to the room next to hers, which she knew to be Elizabeth's.

"James?" a woman's voice asked, presumably Elizabeth. "Why are you here so late?"

"I had to see you," a voice replied, it sounded like Commodore Norrington's.

"Please James, stop coming. I'm marrying Will," Elizabeth said.

"I can't help it, Elizabeth. I love you. There'll be no changing that," Norrington said.

Anna's eyes widened, she couldn't pretend to sleep anymore. She ran to the door and sat next to it with her ear pressed to it so as to hear every detail.

"James, I have guests staying for the night. If they heard of this, we would never be able to show our faces in public again," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Guests? Like whom?" he asked skeptically.

"Just old friends," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Is _he_ here?" Norrington asked, spitting out the word "he" as if it were dirt.

"Don't talk about Will that way!" Elizabeth said trying to stifle yelling at him.

"He's a blacksmith, Elizabeth. You can do so much better than that!" Norrington was practically yelling at her. His voice softened to a near whisper. "Don't you think that night meant anything?"

"James…please…" Elizabeth pleaded with silent sobs.

"Not just that night though, the several nights after also," Norrington said, his voice so low that Anna's ear was aching from how hard she was pushing her head against the door.

"It's too late now. I can't leave Will. I can't stand seeing him broken hearted," Elizabeth sobbed.

"You can leave Will, alright. Right after I tell him all about your little affair," Anna whispered feeling her heart ache from the pain that Elizabeth would eventually inflict Will with.

"Yes you can! He's got that little whore, Anna Wilson out at sea to keep him satisfied," Norrington spat out.

Anna's eyes flared as her temper boiled over the edge. Her hands were in tight fists in order to keep herself from running out of the room and killing Norrington.

"James! I never thought you would say something like that!" Elizabeth said.

"If I can't marry you, let us just have one more night together. That's all I ask," Norrington pleaded with Elizabeth.

Anna's mouth dropped open as she took in all that was being thrown out in front of her. There was a pause that she presumed to be Elizabeth thinking about it.

"James…" Elizabeth said, unable to decide between what her heart wanted and what her mind told her was right.

Anna ran over to the vanity and picked up a mirror that was on top of it. She opened the door as quietly as she could and stuck the mirror halfway out to see the two lovebirds down the hall. Luckily they didn't notice. Norrington was dangerously close to Elizabeth with his hand caressing her cheek. Elizabeth leaned her head into the touch and closed her eyes. Anna had to hold a hand over her mouth in order to keep herself from saying something.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest Norrington's advance but was silenced by his mouth interlocking with hers. Elizabeth struggled slightly at first but ended up kissing him back making the kiss grow deeper. She let out a quiet moan and pulled away gasping for air.

"James, please don't do this," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Elizabeth, please don't marry Will," Norrington tried to counter. "Please, just tell me your true feelings. Do you love me or Will?"

Elizabeth paused and tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you."

Anna jumped back and covered her mouth with both hands now breathing heavily. Norrington and Elizabeth must have heard her thump on the floor for they looked down the hall towards the mirror. Anna hastily pulled it out from between the door and ran back to the bed, pulling the covers back up to her chin. She heard footsteps come closer to her door and something pushed it open.

"James, please don't go in there!" Elizabeth said trying to stop Norrington from seeing a pirate back in his territory.

"Why not? What are you hiding?" Norrington asked walking into the room.

She heard the footsteps get closer to the bed. Anna tried hard to keep her breathing steady as something nudged her shoulder. She opened her eyes and pretended she just woke up. She squinted up at Norrington who had jumped back about five feet.

"What is that _pirate_ doing here?" Norrington spat.

"Please James, she just visiting. I beg you for her pardon," Elizabeth pleaded.

Norrington smiled wickedly and turned to Elizabeth. "I will, if you don't go through with this wedding you have planned."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She was trapped.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked trying to sound like she didn't know what was going on.

"Shut up!" Norrington yelled.

Anna jumped back and watched as Elizabeth's face changed expressions nearly six times.

"I can't do that James," Elizabeth said quietly and looked to Anna. "I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna's eyes widened as Norrington grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed and downstairs. He pulled her in front of him and their faces were mere inches apart.

"Tell me, pirate, where's Mr. Sparrow? I know he's with you," Norrington asked.

"'Ey, did someone call for ol' Jack?" Jack said emerging from his sleep on the couch and into the foyer where Norrington was. A drunken slur was still evident in his voice. "'Ey now, leave that lassie alone. She didn't do anythin' to ye."

Norrington stormed to the door and called the guards who were at the gate. He turned back smiling triumphantly at Anna and Jack.

"Well, it looks like I have finally caught Captain Jack Sparrow," Norrington said as the guards walked into the home and grabbed Anna and Jack.

"Stop flattering yourself," Anna spat at the commodore before being thrust outside with the guards and Jack.

"Gentlemen, take this scum to the jail. They have an appointment with the gallows," Norrington said.

"James, you can't do this!" was the last thing Anna heard coming from the mouth of Elizabeth that night.

The guards roughly dragged Anna and Jack along the road towards the jail. A faint glow came from all the windows. Once inside, Jack was thrown into a cell, but the guard holding Anna paused.

"Such a pretty lass to be a pirate. Why throw away your life like that. So many gentlemen, such as myself, would be so willing to have you," the guard said lustily, running his hand through her hair.

"Leave me alone you bastard," Anna said stepping on his foot.

The guard howled in pain and held his foot. The other guard roughly pushed Anna into Jack's cell and locked the door.

"Forget it, she's too rebellious," the guard said to the temporarily crippled one.

The guards left Jack and Anna to sit in the cold cell alone as the moon shown through the bars on the window. Jack was leaning against the wall in his normal spot that he sat in every time he was given the honor of being in jail. Anna sat near the bars, shaking slightly from the cool air running through the thin nightgown she still wore.

"What did ye do to get us 'ere?" Jack asked lazily.

"Nothing. Norrington just popped into my room and dragged me downstairs," Anna said bitterly.

"How'd he know ye were there?" Jack asked.

"I dunno," Anna said not wanting to think about what had happened.

"Wait…" Jack said as his smart thinking tried to kick in. "Why the 'ell was Norrington at the house?"

"Ask Elizabeth. She seems to be pretty friendly with him," Anna spat out bitterly.

"Wha'? You mean…not Elizabeth. She's not like that, is she?" Jack asked sounding very confused.

"Oh yeah, a kiss here, a touch there, and only a couple of nights together behind Will's back is nothing," Anna said blankly.

"How do ye know all this?" Jack asked amazed.

"I heard them talking before Norrington arrested us," Anna said.

"The whelp won't like that," Jack said shaking his head.

In a matter of seconds Jack was out like a light leaving Anna to sit alone in the cold cell, gripping the bars with white knuckles.

"I'm sorry Will…" Anna whispered as her heart throbbed painfully at the thought of him being hurt. A tear slid down her cheek which she quickly wiped away and soon fell into an uneasy sleep, tormented by nightmares.

A/N: Another soap opera-like twist! I seem to write that a lot don't I? Wow, I wasn't really expecting to write that. I was just typing random stuff and that was what happened. I kinda laughed at the thought of what it was but then it sounded like it just might be a good idea, so I kept it! Please review!


	3. Escape

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm so busy! I tried to update sooner but wouldn't let me log on. Then I had to go to D.C. and I couldn't update until today. I'm so sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Elizabeth: Cliffy? Didn't really mean to put one there, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Yes Elizabeth is a slut…I didn't really want to make her look like that but you never know with my mind, the writing part of it at least. It always seems to take my stories in way different directions than I intend.

pghale6: Yeah, I hope Will comes to save them…as I said before, you never know with my mind, what I intend most likely will not happen.

American Drama: Okay! I am like updating like now! Don't you panic on me either.

somegrl28: eh, don't worry. I'm not evil enough to put Anna and Jack through that much torture…yet.

obliviongates: oh, but you see, Will can very well still marry Elizabeth, as long as he doesn't know what's going on between his fiancé and the commodore. What one doesn't know won't hurt.

Robinisawesome: Elizabeth? A slut? NO! Never! lol, yeah I know. All of this will work out eventually, like all great soap operas…wait…are there any great soap operas? I'll get back to you with that.

Lady Fae: I'm surprised more people didn't expect this to happen. Something miraculous pop up you say? I think I'll have Jesus come, that sounds like a good idea, right?

Mystisch: Glad you like my writing. Thanks for the compliment and review!

Disclaimer: oops, forgot one in the last chapter. Shhh don't tell anyone! Ahem…I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and anyone else you don't recognize.

Chapter Three: Escape

Will sat alone in his blacksmith shop with only the faint glow of a single candle to illuminate the room. Ever since he had come back from Elizabeth's house, so much sat heavily on his mind that he couldn't get to sleep. He leaned on his workbench as an image of Anna flashed in his head again. Trying to get rid of it, he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them until they were sore. When the image had disappeared, the question Anna had asked and he never got to answer echoed in his head.

_"Do you still love her?"_ the voice taunted.

'Do I still love her?' he asked himself remembering how hopelessly he was in love with Elizabeth a year ago.

He remembered how excited he would be to see her every morning as he walked to her house and how that excitement spiraled down to a dread of doing a chore. He could remember how much his heart would leap at the mention of Elizabeth's name and how now, it was just a name of little significance.

'Is that how love's supposed to be?' he asked himself.

Something stirred inside him. He looked up from his hands and looked around. Something was wrong. He stood up, walked to the door and unlocked it. He slowly opened the door and when it was just wide enough, something grabbed his arm, pulled him back, and slammed the door shut.

Will calmed himself and looked at the figure standing at the door that was still facing it. The figure was hooded and only a couple of inches shorter than him. It was breathing heavily as though it were running away from someone. The figure turned around and pulled its hood down, revealing a woman with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Will said in a barely audible tone, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"We have to save them," was her breathless reply.

"Save who? What happened?" Will asked more urgently placing his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

She jumped at his touch and took a step away from him.

"Elizabeth, I can't help you unless you tell me what happened," Will said softly.

"Norrington, he's gone insane. He came and arrested Anna and Jack. He's planning on hanging them tomorrow!" Elizabeth said with a shaky voice.

"What!" Will said, his eyes wide with anger and shock. "Why was Norrington at your house?" he said, his voice becoming calm again with a hint of suspicion.

Elizabeth halted. She couldn't tell him the truth, but there was no believable story she could say.

"I d-don't know. H-he…just…uh…came and took them," Elizabeth said as her voice wavered. She couldn't look Will in the eye.

Will eyed her suspiciously, but gave up and sighed. "Let's go and get them out. It isn't the first time I broke a pirate out of jail."

………………………

The jail was completely dark except for a faint glow coming from one window on the first floor, most likely a guard's office. Will crept inside the main entrance of the jail with Elizabeth closely trailing behind him. A guard was sleeping next to the door with a gun held loosely in his hands.

"Will, should we…" Elizabeth whispered but was cut off by Will's hand raised in the air to silence her.

"Shh, we don't want them to wake up do we?" he whispered.

Elizabeth shook her head no. Will bent down and picked up a rock on the floor and raised it above the guard's head.

"What are you…?" Elizabeth started again but was quickly silenced by a cold glare from Will.

He took the rock and hit the guard over the head, drawing a small line of blood and knocked the guard to the floor. Will picked up the gun and stuffed it in his belt. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her as he crept on to the stairs where a scrawny looking guard stood with a lantern, facing a window. Will stopped and eyed the guard, seeing an easy defeat. He pulled out his newly acquired gun and took a step towards the guard.

"Will, no!" Elizabeth said just under a shout and grabbed his arm.

The guard turned towards them and saw the gun in Will's hand.

"You, sir!" the guard said walking towards them.

Will groaned and turned to glare at Elizabeth, but she was gone. He put the gun back in his belt quickly and looked up at the guard.

"Yes sir?" Will said innocently.

"What brings you to this jail in the darkest hours of the night?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"Uh, well, uh, I was, uh, I, um, left something here from today. I was hoping I could go look for it," Will lied miserably.

"So you decide this late to look for it?" the guard asked.

"Uh, well, you see, I had looked all day up until now for it, and I just remembered where it was. I already missed half a night's rest, sir, so the rest doesn't matter much anymore now does it?" Will said smiling weakly.

The guard eyed him suspiciously. "What was the gun for?" he asked making a jolt of panic rush through Will.

"Well, I, uh, brought it to, uh, protect myself from, uh, the inmates," Will stumbled over his words.

The guard looked Will over again suspiciously.

"What's you're name?"

Will knew that if he gave him his real name, he wouldn't be able to get through because of his well known engagement in piracy throughout Port Royal.

"Aaron, uh, Johnson," Will lied, again miserably.

The guard nodded. "I'll take you through the jail, and once you find what you need, you'll go straight home. You hear me, Mr. Johnson?" the guard ordered.

Will nodded.

"Good."

The guard turned to lead Will up the stairs but was suddenly knocked out cold by a blow to the head by Will with the handle of the gun.

"Idiot," Will said grabbing the lantern and running up the stairs to the second level.

Everything was dark, except for the slight light coming from the moon through the barred windows. Will crept past each cell of a sleeping inmate, examining them carefully so not as to free the wrong person. He stopped at a cell with a woman leaning against the bars, sleeping one of her hands held on to the bar loosely. He raised his lantern to see in the back and saw just the pirate he was looking for.

"Will!" Jack yelled raising his hands and swaying as if he were drunk.

"Shh!" Will hushed back. "Do you want to wake up the whole jail?"

Jack gave Will a look of a mock apology.

"I'm going to get you out, okay?" Will said quietly, seeing Jack's drunkenness and inability to comprehend quickly enough.

Jack nodded.

Will looked back down to the woman sleeping against the bars. He touched her cold hand and shook it lightly.

"Anna…" he said softly.

The woman didn't wake up. She turned her head towards the warmth touching her hand and let out a long breath, falling back into her deep sleep.

"Anna…" Will said louder.

The woman inclined her head slightly. "Will…" she breathed as wisps of white air floated from her mouth in the cool night air.

Will's heart pounded in his chest as the breath hit his hand. A jolt of energy ran through his arm and around his body from it.

"Anna," Will said louder and not as softly, eager to get her awake so he could stop feeling this way.

Anna opened her dark blue eyes and looked over to what was touching her hand. She squinted in the darkness and realized it was Will. She jumped back from him and held her hand on her chest breathing heavily.

"Don't scare me like that!" she shouted.

"Shut up ye idiot," Jack slurred remembering that Will told him to be quiet.

Anna swallowed hard, ignoring Jack. She crawled back over to the bars where Will still crouched.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Getting you out," Will said examining the bars closely, figuring out a way to break them out quietly.

"Is Elizabeth with you?" Anna asked standing up and looking around the dark jail.

Will shook his head no. "She was, but after a guard almost caught us, she was gone."

He touched one of the pins that held the cell door on its hinges and pulled it out slowly. He smiled at his new found discovery and pulled the other pins out. When they were all out, he pulled the door as gently as he could to get it open. But after all his success that night so far, the door made a loud clang as the door broke away from the hinges.

"Damn," he swore quietly under his breath.

"Nice," Anna said pulling Jack behind her, trying to squeeze out of the cell.

The three crept to the stairs. Will looked down to make sure the guards were still asleep. One was groaning as he slowly sat up, clutching his head where the rock hit him. He looked up and saw Will and stood up quickly grabbing a gun leaning against the wall.

"Hey! You!" the guard called.

Will jumped back and pulled Anna and Jack along with him as he ran to the other side of the jail.

"Come on," he said, "do you know any other staircases?"

"How would I know?" Anna said trying to keep her voice down.

"'Ey, there's one over there in that corner," Jack slurred trying to stay conscious.

"Which corner?" Will said sharply.

"Right there!" Jack said pointing to a dark corner.

Anna and Will eyed the corner, doubting any staircase would be there. They heard steps behind them as the guards made their way up the stairs and on the second floor.

"Hey! Come back here!" a guard yelled running down the hallway after seeing the escapees with his gun pointed ahead of him.

"No time for doubting," Will said and ran to the dark corner that Jack pointed at. Anna pulled Jack behind her as they attempted their escape.

Will felt around the corner and found a gap in the ground. He looked down and saw a ladder leading down to the first floor.

"Over here," he said quietly and helped Anna down the narrow ladder. Jack staggered behind them.

They started walking away to the door just down the hall, trying to keep from laughing as the guards fumbled around upstairs.

"Where'd they go?" one asked.

"I dunno, they just disappeared," another answer.

"OW!" came one yell and was followed by a series of loud crashes and bangs.

Will, Jack, and Anna found the door and quickly ran outside into the still sleeping port. A cold breeze rushed past them. Anna held her bare arms close to her chest, cursing the flimsy material of the nightgown.

"Where's the _Pearl_?" Will asked Jack.

"The _Pearl_?" Jack slurred not recognizing the name of his own ship.

Will rolled his eyes.

"It's in a bay on the other side of the harbor. Jack and I took one of the boats from the _Pearl_ and rowed here," Anna said quietly.

"Okay," Will said, "Come on Jack. You can sleep when we get to the ship."

Jack was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree about to fall asleep. He looked up drowsily and nodded. Anna helped him stand up and they walked on to the harbor.

When they reached the harbor, Anna helped Jack into the boat they tied up and got in after him. To her surprise, Will followed.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked quietly.

"Running away," he said simply.

Anna looked at him skeptically.

"I'm probably a wanted man now, Anna. It'd be best for all of us if we all escaped," Will said, untying the boat from the dock and picking up the oars.

"But you're getting married…" Anna said softly.

Will paused. "It can wait," he said quietly and began rowing in the direction that Anna steered him in.

………………………

"They WHAT!" Norrington's voice rang loudly over Port Royal as the guards reported the escape of the night before.

"They escaped," the guard said quietly with his head down, looking at the wood floors of the commodore's office.

"I know what you said! I'm not deaf! How could you let this happen?" Norrington screamed at the guards.

"I'm sorry, sir. I did everything in my power to stop them," the guard mumbled.

"Well it wasn't enough, was it?" Norrington yelled.

"No it wasn't. I'm very sorry, sir."

Norrington sighed and held his head in his hands as he leaned on the desk. "Go tell Captain Anderson to report to my office immediately," he said as his voice wavered on the edge of another outburst of anger.

"Aye, sir," the guard said and left the room.

About twenty minutes later, a tall man in an official naval uniform stepped into the room with his hat tucked under his arm.

"Good morning, Commodore," the man said.

Norrington looked up and smiled. "Ah, good to see you again Captain Anderson," he said unofficially. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you, sir," the captain said.

"I have a bit of a problem," Norrington said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, well do you remember those two pirates I arrested last night?" Norrington asked.

"Yes, sir," Anderson said smiling. "One of them my former fiancé."

"Ah, yes, Miss Wilson, I remember," Norrington said. "Anyway, I need to catch Mr. Sparrow and his crew. I know that ever since you're promotion to captain, you've done well when sent after pirates. I trust you to find the _Black Pearl_ and if you don't sink it killing everyone on board, then bring the whole crew back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Anderson said.

"Very well. Good day Matthew," Norrington said casually bidding the navy's best captain goodbye.

A/N: Once again, I'm incredibly sorry for not updating fast. Well, now I'm out of school so I'll have more time. Oh, and in case you don't recognize Captain Matthew Anderson…remember Lieutenant Matthew Anderson? I don't know the ranks of the navy and I doubt he could have moved up to captain in a year but hey, I needed him to be a captain for all of this to work out. Anyways, please review!


	4. The Dream

A/N: Here's another chapter for you! Sorry about the delay, I've been busy which is kind of surprising since I'm out of school. Anyways, enjoy!

The White Masque: Nice new screen name, I like it! Hope your finals weren't too horrible. Thanks for understanding about my updating issues and reviewing!

Mystisch: Yeah, military ranks aren't easy to remember. I think there's a couple in between lieutenant and captain, or else it'd be too easy to become an admiral. It's highly unlikely that someone could go from lieutenant to captain in one year. If you listen carefully in POTC, you know that it took Norrington 8 years to go from lieutenant to commodore, lol. Sorry about my crazy obsession that leads me to random facts, please forgive me. Thanks for the two reviews!

Robinisawesome: Where did Elizabeth go? Eh, she didn't go anywhere special, at least I don't think so, unless I give her some evil plan that will be revealed later but right now in my head…oh, I said too much didn't I? Oops. Well, um, let's just say that didn't happen, lol. Thanks for the review!

somegrl28: I'll keep updating, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

Parasite Eve: Wow, glad you loved my stories. Now I really can't slack off or I'll have some angry readers. Sorry if I made you wait too long for this update. Thanks for the review!

obliviongates: I don't think Will will ever be a good liar. Some people just don't understand the art that is lying. Elizabeth? Evil? No! lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and anyone else you don't recognize from the movie.

Chapter Four: The Dream

Elizabeth stood at her bedroom window looking out to the sea. The sun was rising slowly over the horizon. She never got to sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened several hours earlier. Two consciences were fighting a battle over what she wanted and what was right. But now, she was only feeling regret.

'Why did I leave him?' she asked herself.

_You don't love him. You wanted an excuse to get rid of him._

'No,' Elizabeth pleaded with the voice in the back of her head.

_You let him go. You lied to him. You betrayed him._

'What was I thinking?' she asked.

_You weren't._

'Does he suspect something?'

_Of course, but he loves you more than anything else. He _trusts_ you._

Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath at the pain of the truth. She betrayed Will's trust. She lied to Will and ran away. She was a coward.

A tear ran from her eye and down her cheek. She wiped it away, but didn't stop the others from falling as she fell back onto her bed and buried her face in the pillows. She was miserable and she knew she deserved it.

…………………………

That morning in Port Royal was like every other morning, busy and cheerful. No one knew of the events that had taken place the night before, though many were suspicious that something happened. The navy was busily preparing itself to leave. Even the simplest of people in the port would realize that something was up if the navy took leave the day before the governor's daughter's wedding.

"Captain, should we prepare the _Fortune_ in pursuit of Mr. Sparrow?"

Captain Anderson looked up from his paperwork at the lieutenant standing in the doorway of his office.

"No," he replied simply.

"Which ship should we prepare then?" the lieutenant asked nervously, surprised by his captain's response.

"The _Silent Blade_," Captain Anderson said smiling strangely.

"But sir, we have not used that ship since…since…we have never used that ship except to bring it to Port Royal after…" the lieutenant trailed off. "It's not even a naval ship!"

"I know it's not a naval ship. Who said anything about this being a naval pursuit?" Captain Anderson said.

"Sir, I don't understand. The commodore gave orders…"

"I don't care what the commodore said!" Captain Anderson barked cutting the lieutenant off.

"Sir, I still don't understand why this pursuit of pirates is different from any other. Why must we use a…a pirate ship, sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"The _Black Pearl_ can outrun all of our ships except the _Silent Blade_," Captain Anderson said sternly.

"I still don't understand, sir. It isn't our ship…"

"It's _my_ ship. We are going to use _my _ship to go after these pirates and get what I deserve!" Captain Anderson said on the edge of insanity.

"_Your_ ship, sir?"

"Yes, _my_ ship! Prepare it immediately! Don't stop for anyone! We leave at noon!" Captain Anderson barked.

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant said leaving the office.

Captain Anderson looked back down at his paperwork, but instead of it being naval paperwork, it was a log of Captain Cornelius Anderson of the _Silent Blade_ just days before it was attacked by Captain Robert Searles.

…………………………

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as Port Royal slowly disappeared from view just as the sun made it over the eastern horizon. It had been a mad rush of confusion as Will helped Jack to his cabin to sleep off his drunkenness and as Anamaria and Gibbs took over the position as captain to get the _Black Pearl_ safely away from the island of Jamaica. Anna had changed out of the nightgown she borrowed from Elizabeth and back into her normal pirate garb.

The crew was finally beginning to relax as all the chores needed to get the _Pearl_ underway were finished. The air had grown still and peaceful. All that could be heard was the gentle lapping of waves against the side of the ship and the creaking of wood as they sailed away from the island.

Will stood a couple feet away from the port side of the ship where Anna stood looking out towards the sunrise. He was hesitant to walk near her, though he couldn't walk away. He crept quietly towards her and was soon standing next to her, trying to figure out what he should say.

"Hello, Will," Anna said not looking at the man standing beside her.

"Hi," Will said in a barely audible voice.

They stood in silence for a good amount of time before Will decided to speak up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said smiling to himself as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Why?" Anna asked looking up at him.

Will didn't know what to say. He expected Anna to laugh with him and maybe break the tension. He didn't have a reason to not believe he was doing this.

"Uh…well, I…" Will stammered trying to think up an answer.

"You've done something crazy like this before. I half expected you to do it again," Anna said staring back out towards the sunrise.

"But not the day before my own wedding," Will countered.

"Then why'd you do it?" Anna asked.

Will paused and leaned on the railing, taking a deep breath. "I don't know," he finally said quietly. He stood like that for a minute or two and went on to speak again. "You know I didn't recognize you right away yesterday."

Anna smiled amusedly. "Oh really?"

"You seem so different," Will said turning towards her.

Anna looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"How so?" she asked.

"You don't seem as…" Will stopped, trying to choose his words carefully so he wouldn't offend her.

"Delicate?" Anna suggested for him.

Will nodded. "Yeah."

"You forget that I'm a pirate now, Will. I can't be delicate."

Will looked down at Anna's hand that sat lightly on the railing. He reached out and touched it lightly. Anna tensed but then relaxed as Will picked up her hand and held it palm up in his hand. His thumb brushed over the calluses and dirt acquired over the last year. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he suddenly realized what he was doing and dropped Anna's hand.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he said looking down.

Anna smiled and crossed her arms in front of her. "It's fine. But I am wondering why you are so amazed by a callused hand."

Will looked down at his own callused hands from the hard labor of a blacksmith.

"So, um, do you plan on going back?" Anna asked.

Will shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't know if I can be so lucky as to escape a hanging this time."

"I wouldn't," Anna said quietly, sitting down on a pile of ropes and boxes.

"Why?" It was Will's turn to ask that question.

"I would be scared. You don't know what could have changed or what could have happened while you were gone."

Will sat down next to Anna and examined his hands. "Elizabeth will still be there for me," he said with less confidence than he'd hoped.

Anna winced at the thought of what Will didn't know. She knew then how hurt he'd be if he went back and found Elizabeth happily married to Norrington. She knew that she had to tell Will what she saw sooner or later. But she was afraid to hurt him herself.

"Will, I have to tell you something," Anna said quietly as she nervously cracked her knuckles.

He turned and looked straight at her. "What is it?"

"Last night…I…I saw…something," Anna began and hesitated.

"What did you see?" Will asked, concerned that something bad happened to Anna.

"I…heard someone…walking upstairs…" Anna started, her voice shaking madly. "I thought…it was you…at first, saying goodbye to Elizabeth."

Anna stopped and closed her eyes. She couldn't say more. Her throat closed up and her mouth went dry. Will got up and sat in front of her trying to look into her eyes for answers her mouth dare not speak.

"What happened?" Will asked, his voice low and serious.

Anna shook her head. "Never mind," she said standing up to walk away.

Will grabbed her arm stopping her. "Anna, please tell me," he said softly.

"I can't," she managed to squeak out.

"Did someone hurt you?" Will asked keeping eye contact with Anna.

She shook her head. "No."

"Then tell me who was walking up the stairs," Will pleaded sitting Anna back down.

"Commodore Norrington," Anna said quietly.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Yes I know he came and arrested you and Jack. Isn't that all he did?"

Anna shook her head no so slightly that Will could barely see that she moved.

"Anna!" a shout came from a voice standing near the wheel of the _Pearl_.

Anna and Will looked up and saw Anamaria calling. Anna stood up and walked over without looking at Will.

"Yeah?" Anna asked once at the wheel.

"Take the wheel this watch. Just keep her steady going straight," Anamaria said walking away.

"Where're we headed to?" Anna called to Anamaria.

"Where else? Tortuga," she said rolling her eyes.

…………………………

Jack awoke later that afternoon in a happier mood than anyone expected him to be in. His hangover was barely noticeable as he shouted orders as usual and made witty remarks every other sentence.

"You're in a good mood," Anna said as Jack sauntered past her while she mopped part of the deck.

"Why yes I am, luv. Thanks fer noticin'," he said smiling.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, I found meself a bit of information while in Port Royal, savvy?" he said happily.

"What kind of information?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Well, I heard that about 16 years ago, two pirate ships, who of course were enemies, were after this great buried treasure. Well, it was never found because one ship's captain killed the other ship's captain and left the crew and the ship stranded in the middle of the ocean. Well, the navy found the other ship and the other captain was killed and his ship sunk. I thought it was all just a pirate story to tell little kids until I saw the infamous _Silent Blade_ floating in the harbor at Port Royal," Jack explained excitedly.

Anna thought for a moment. 'The _Silent Blade_? I know that from somewhere…' she thought to herself.

"What's the _Silent Blade_?" she asked Jack.

"It's the ship that was stranded in the ocean by Robert Searles, the captain of the _Adriana_," Jack said.

"Okay, so the _Adriana_ is the _Silent Blade_'s enemy," Anna said trying to put together the story that Jack attempted to tell.

"That's correct!" Jack said.

Anna thought to herself some more as the name Robert Searles sounded familiar along with the _Adriana. _

"Do you know where the name 'Adriana' came from?" she asked, remember someone using "Adriana" as someone's name along with the ship's name.

"No one knows where it came from because when the navy sunk the _Adriana_, there were no recorded survivors," Jack said, excited to tell someone something he knew lots about.

"Oh, okay. Um, well, why are we going to Tortuga then and why does this make you so happy?" Anna asked.

Jack smiled his famous smile that told he had a plan. "'cause if the _Silent Blade_ is real, that means the treasure is real."

"How do you know that? The captain could have just been stupid."

"I just do. Ye should trust me with buried treasure, especially after Isle de Muerta," Jack said slyly. "I also know someone in Tortuga who can help us on our quest."

Anna shook her head. "Jack you're going to get yourself in so much trouble one day that it's going to kill every one of us along with you."

"Thank you, luv."

…………………………

It was the first night in days that Anna got to sleep. She lay in her hammock in the far corner of the forecastle next to Anamaria's hammock. She fell asleep almost immediately.

_The sun shone brightly over the clear blue sea. The _Adriana_ floated quietly through the calm waters as the captain walked around the deck, inspecting his crew. A small girl of about two years ran from below decks to the captain and hugged him tightly around the legs._

_"Daddy!" she screamed and giggled as the captain picked up the girl and swung her around._

_"Hey my little princess!" he said smiling at the girl. "How was your nap?"_

_"Good," the girl said happily and leaning her head on her father's shoulder. _

_"For you maybe!" a voice came from behind._

_"Why?" the captain said turning around and seeing a girl of twelve years standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at the toddler. _

_"She was up the whole time singing those awful pirate songs you taught her!" the twelve year old yelled with fury burning in her bright green eyes._

_"Katy, come on, those pirate songs are great," the captain insisted. _

_"Not when you're trying to sleep after an all-night watch!" the girl Katy said as the anger burned inside her._

_The captain smiled down at her, watching as the girl's dark brown hair blew in her face. Katy tried her best to keep it held back so she could glare at her father but gave up and stomped away in frustration. The captain smiled and looked back down to the girl in his arms. _

_"Hey, you," he said to the girl in his arms that had fallen asleep. _

_The girl opened her dark blue eyes and looked up at her father trying not to look tired. "Yeah, daddy?" she said tiredly._

_"I think you need a little more time for your nap," he said softly brushing the blonde hair out of his daughter's face. _

_"Okay…" the girl said and fell back asleep._

_The captain sighed and walked the girl back to her bed. He tucked her in with the thin blanket and kissed her on the forehead._

_"God, you look like your mother, just like Adriana," he said sadly. "Good night, Anna."_

…………………………

Anna's eyes fluttered open and her heart beat crazily in her chest. The dream was so vivid, as vivid as a memory. It actually felt like a memory. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. She hopped out of the hammock and went outside the forecastle to see that it was about noon. She saw Will standing at the bow and walked over to him.

"You slept late," he said smiling slightly and turning towards her.

"Well nobody woke me up so the fault isn't mine," Anna shot back with a smile.

Will let out a laugh and went back to work. Anna walked to Jack to see what needed to be done.

"Eh, just check the sails, make sure they're still in their place and that none of them are torn. That'll be about it fer now," he said lazily.

"Okay," Anna said, "Oh wait, when are we going to get to Tortuga?"

Jack smiled, the excitement of another adventure shining in his eyes. "As long as the weather's this good, we'll be there no later than dusk!"

"Really?" Anna asked, still not believing the speed of this monstrous ship.

"Of course! Don't ye trust ol' Jack?" he asked.

Anna nodded. "I shouldn't but I have to."

"That's right."

A/N: This chapter is just a transition kind of chapter so not much really happened. The next chapter will have more in it and more of the point to the story will be revealed…hopefully. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!

Oh yeah, and those captains, Cornelius Anderson and Robert Searles are based on actual pirates, but they're not very well known. I was looking for pirate names and found a list of all recorded actual pirates and took those names. Just another random thing you probably didn't need to know, lol. Bye!


	5. Katy

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for not ditching me yet because of my insanity! Enjoy the chapter!

Parasite Eve: Glad you like the chapter! Here's the next one for ya, thanks for the review!

Robinisawesome: Congratulations! You figured out hints I dropped to the plot! Thanks for the review!

The White Masque: At least someone appreciates my random facts. I try to make my chapters interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

obliviongates: sorry if the chapter confused you. I wrote it late at night so it might have come out weird. I hope I end up clearing some things up. Good ol' Jack of course is going after buried treasure! It's in his blood! He is a pirate after all.

Mystisch: wow, this motivates me a lot to keep writing! Thanks for appreciating all my little ideas! Glad you think it's all getting good in only the fourth chapter lol. I don't know if you'll survive when I get to the actually _story_ part, lol.

Lady Fae: calm chapter, yes, but things will speed up a bit soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you don't recognize.

Chapter Five: Katy

Jack was exactly right when he said that they would arrive in Tortuga no later than dusk. The _Black Pearl_ docked in the harbor minutes before the sun disappeared over the horizon. The sky was orange, not red. Gibbs wasn't too pleased.

"Can't get an ounce of luck 'ere, can I?" he grumbled and took a sip of rum from his flask.

"Aw, just because there's two women on board, your luck has vaporized and you are going to die lonely," Anna said helping Anamaria tie the ship up at the dock.

Gibbs glared at her and helped Will with another rope.

Jack sauntered off his ship once the gangplank was lowered and everything was securely in place. He smiled and waved to his crew.

"We'll be 'ere fer two nights, and two nights only! Go and do as ye please! I've got meself some business to take care of," he said to the crew and sauntered away deep into the town.

Anna stood on the dock with her arms crossed in front of her, shaking her head as Jack left. She turned to walk back up on the ship but was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing her arm. She looked up to see Will smiling weakly down at her. She smiled back.

"Yes?" she asked glancing at the ship.

"I need you to come with me," he said quietly.

Anna raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought that you of all people would want me to stay on the ship."

"You can handle Tortuga, at least I think you can, especially if I'm with you," Will said lightly but his eyes pleaded with her to come with him.

"Okay…" she said skeptically.

Will led Anna down a narrow street that was filled with drunken pirates and whores. He looked back at her, seeing if she was okay with walking through there but she seemed unfazed by them.

"You don't seem to be as uncomfortable here as you were the last time we came," Will said over the yelling of the drunks and guns firing.

"I've seen worse," she said simply and grimaced as the thought of Madagascar popped back in her head.

Will smiled for a second just thinking of what places Jack dragged her over the last year.

They finally reached a small tavern at the end of the street where there wasn't as much chaos or noise. The tavern was a lot quieter than the Faithful Bride, where Jack took them last year. Will lead Anna to a table in the back and they sat down.

"What's such a big deal that I had to come all the way out here for it?" Anna asked examining her fingernails as though she was bored.

Will cleared his throat nervously. "I want you to finish what you were telling me," he said quietly.

Anna knew exactly what he was talking about but chose to act clueless, hoping she wouldn't have to tell him anything.

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking at him innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said seriously. "What you were about to tell me on the ship but then you were called away."

'Damn,' she thought. 'Nothing seems to get by him anymore.'

"Oh…" she said looking down in her lap. "…that."

Will waited for nearly a minute as Anna sat in silence trying to figure out how to tell him the truth without hurting him too badly.

"Anna…" he said trying to get her to speak.

"Could I have something to drink?" she said knowing she'd need it.

Will nodded and got up from the table going to the bar. A young barmaid with long auburn hair and bright green eyes stood there washing a mug and putting it back in its place.

"What can I do fer ya?" she asked placing her hand on her hip and smiling up at Will.

Will thought about what to give Anna. He looked back to see her with her head in her hands leaning on her elbows on the table. "Two rums, please," he said looking back to the barmaid.

"Sure," she said grabbing her newly cleaned mug and another one, pouring rum into them so that they were practically overflowing.

"Thank you," Will said putting a couple of coins on the bar and walking back over to Anna. He put a mug down in front of her, startling her out of her deep thinking.

"Oh, you scared me," Anna said trying to calm herself taking a huge gulp of her rum. "Thank you."

Will nodded. "So, about that story," he said, trying his best to get this story going.

"Oh, right, well, um, where did I leave off?" Anna knew exactly where she left off.

"You said someone was coming upstairs and you thought it was me. Then you said that it was Commodore Norrington," Will said.

"Oh, right. Um, yeah, it was Commodore Norrington," she said weakly, looking down at her hands that held the mug.

Will waited patiently, trying not to sound annoyed.

"He…he walked down to…Elizabeth's…room," she said just above a whisper.

Will's brow furrowed in worry. "Did he…"

"I heard a knock on a door…a-and then…voices. It was Norrington and Elizabeth talking. She was surprised at first," Anna said and swallowed hard. "She was telling him…to…to stop coming."

Will raised an eyebrow at this. 'Is he harassing her?' he thought.

"Jame…Norrington said…that he loved her," Anna squeaked out.

Will laughed nervously. "I've always known that."

Anna shook her head. "There's more. He said…bad things about you…about how you were…below her," she said finishing so quietly that Will had to strain to listen to her.

"I expect that from him," he said trying to shake off the hurt that statement planted.

Anna took another swig of her rum and took a deep breath. "He said something about remembering that night," she said.

"What night?" Will asked more to himself.

"Elizabeth kind of…pleaded with him to stop," Anna said.

"Stop what?" Will asked anxiously.

"Talking about that night Norrington referred to," she said. Her throat closed up. She couldn't reveal anymore. Will's eyes were growing dark and sad. She couldn't watch.

"Go on," he said weakly.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"It's okay, Anna," Will tried to say softly and kindly but was unable to do so easily.

She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak again. "He mentioned 'many nights after that.' Elizabeth tried to make him stop talking but it didn't work. He said…that it wouldn't matter if she left you…" she trailed off. She didn't dare look into his eyes.

There was an awkward silence. Anna couldn't go on. Her heart clenched with every word she spoke and remembering the night, remembering what Norrington said about her.

_"It's too late now. I can't leave Will. I can't stand seeing him broken hearted," Elizabeth sobbed._

_"Yes you can! He's got that little whore, Anna Wilson, out at sea to keep him satisfied," Norrington spat out._

The anger Anna felt that night boiled up inside of her again. She suddenly felt like telling Will everything. That he had to know it all.

"Norrington asked her for one more night," Anna spat out still staring at the liquid in her mug. "At that point I had opened the door to see what was going on outside, and there they were, kissing like they were on their own honeymoon night."

Will was taken aback by Anna's sudden outburst. He looked at her suspiciously as she held the mug in her hand so tight that her knuckles were white.

"Then Norrington asked her if she would marry him instead of you and she said no like a good little girl. But he asked if she loved him or you and the confession leaked out, she said she loved him…" Anna's voice grew until the last sentence, where it dimmed down. She didn't look up at Will but she could almost hear his heart break.

There was an awkward silence. Anna chose to continue. "I was so surprised at hearing that, that I jumped back not gracefully at all. They heard me of course. That's when Norrington found me…" she said quietly, hoping Will would say something.

There was another awkward silence. She looked up slowly, making sure Will was still breathing. He was awfully quiet. Though, instead of seeing sadness or anger towards some object that was supposed to be Elizabeth, it was anger towards her.

"Will, I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning forward to comfort him, hold his hand, and be there for him.

"I thought better of you, Anna," was all he said.

"What?" she asked, surprised by his comment.

"When you told me to marry Elizabeth, I thought you were better than this. That you cared about a person's heart. I never expected you to try and break mine, using Elizabeth as a tool just because you were jealous," he said trying to keep is voice steady.

"Will, I…I never…it's not like that!" Anna said as her voice grew in anger to his accusation.

"Elizabeth would never do that to me!" Will said trying as best he could to keep his voice down.

"I know what I saw Will!" Anna argued back. She should have known he would be like this.

"Apparently you were dreaming or something," Will mumbled to himself but Anna could hear him.

"Dreaming? Do you think I'm some kind of lunatic?" she nearly shrieked.

The poor barmaid, who just happened to hear the whole conversation, stood in horror at the sight before her.

"If you have a story that couldn't be possibly true, then yes, I think you are some kind of lunatic!" Will yelled back. "Or a liar."

Anna was standing now. Tears flooded her eyes but she would not cry, not there, not then. She balled her fists so tightly that her nails dug deeply into her palms. She trembled slightly from her sadness and anger. She couldn't say anymore without bursting into either sobs or attacking Will for his stupidity so she turned and ran out of the tavern.

The sky was dark by the time she got out. The air was cool like that night in Port Royal. She stopped just outside the tavern and let the tears fall down her red hot cheeks. She crossed her arms in front of her and walked to the side of the building where her legs gave out under her and she fell to the ground. She leaned her back against the cool stone wall and bit her lip to keep the sobs away, but it didn't stop her tears. Her head felt light and dizzy.

Will still sat inside the tavern, staring at the door that Anna had just slammed shut out of extreme fury. He knew he shouldn't have accused her of lying but he couldn't believe that Elizabeth would do that to him.

'She has been acting distant lately,' he thought to himself remembering the events days before he ran away.

No matter how hard he tried to put everything together and not blame Anna, he always ended up using her story as a lie to cover up the true hurt he felt inside. His heart knew that every word Anna said was true and that it took a true friend to come forward and tell him something like that.

…………………………

Anna decided to walk back to the ship once she had calmed herself down from the shock of her fight with Will. He hadn't come out of the tavern and it had been an hour since she left. She didn't expect him to come out any time soon and got up to walk away.

The street was getting more crowded and as long as she hid her face and made herself look as much like a man as possible, no one would bother her. Some drunken pirates yelled at her and whores smiled suggestively at her, thinking she was a man, but no one bothered her.

When the _Black Pearl_ came into sight in the harbor, Anna felt a prickling on the back of her neck, like someone was watching her. She stopped, turned around, and looked for anything, but all she could see was the usual Tortuga night scene, nothing different. She turned around slowly and started to walk towards the ship again. The feeling of being watched came back. She began to pick up her pace as the _Pearl_ grew closer and closer. Just before she could reach the dock, though, something grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark alley, pushing her against the wall.

"You should know better than to wander the streets at night alone," a voice said, though it sounded like a woman's voice.

"What do you want…?" Anna started to say but was cut off.

"Shut up!"

Anna tried to see through the darkness what was attacking her but could only see a silhouette of a hooded figure. The figure grabbed Anna's arm again and pulled her to a door in the alley. It opened the door and pulled Anna up a narrow staircase and to a room with a bed, a night stand, and a dresser. The figure pushed Anna to the bed and lit a couple of candles.

"What are you…?" Anna started but was once again cut off.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" the figure said throwing back the hood of its cloak revealing a woman's head with dark brown hair that fell halfway down her back. She threw the cloak to the side of the room and faced Anna, glaring at her with bright green eyes.

Anna looked into the woman's eyes and an image of the little girl with brown hair and those same green eyes on the ship in her dream came back to her.

"Who are you?" Anna asked quietly.

"Do you not know?" the woman asked softly.

Anna didn't know what to say.

"I should have known you wouldn't remember me, Anna," the woman said as her green eyes grew sad.

"How do you know my name?" Anna asked trying to figure everything out.

The woman looked directly into Anna's eyes without blinking. "I'm your sister."

"What?" Anna practically yelled. "I don't have a sister! I was an only child to my mother and father."

"Who was your mother and father?" the woman asked.

Anna blinked and opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself.

"Tell me."

"Lieu…Lieutenant Wilson a-and Mary Wilson," Anna said quietly.

The woman smiled. "I knew you'd say that."

"What? Who are you?" Anna said standing up to attempt to run away.

"Firstly, don't even try to run away, there would be no point, and secondly, my name is Katy Searles, your sister whether you like it or not!" the woman, Katy, yelled making Anna flop down on the bed.

The image of the little girl came back, the girl named Katy.

"Searles?" Anna asked knowing that name from the story Jack told her about Captain Robert Searles and the _Adriana_.

"Yes, Searles," Katy said sounding annoyed.

"I thought no one survived the attack, though," Anna whispered but Katy could hear her.

"If no one survived then you and I are both dead," Katy said.

Anna sat quietly for a moment taking all this information in. No, it couldn't be true…could it? She never had a single memory of Katy or anyone on the ship…but that dream.

"If I am supposedly your sister and was on the _Adriana_ when the navy attacked and sunk her, how old was I?" Anna asked looking up at the woman skeptically.

"Three," Katy said without missing a beat.

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"Then how come you weren't with me my whole life, how come you weren't with me in Port Royal?"

Katy sighed and leaned against a wall. "I was already in love with the sea. The soldiers tried to get me to live in the same house as you, but I ran away. I didn't want to leave you but I had to."

"Where could a thirteen year old girl run away to?" Anna asked.

"I was a stowaway most of the time, until I found some men's clothes and pretended to be a boy and got a job on a merchant vessel. Once it was too hard to hide being a woman, I moved to Tortuga, where I met Jack," Katy said.

"Wait…Jack knew you?" Anna asked.

Katy nodded. "He helped me from getting hurt and found me a good place to stay where no one would bother me.

"He told me that no one survived when the _Adriana _was sunk," Anna said quietly.

"He doesn't know I have a sister, but I think he suspects it. He wouldn't tell you if he knew it anyway."

"Was he talking to you for information about this treasure that the _Silent Blade_ and the _Adriana_ were going after?" Anna asked looking back up at the woman leaning on the wall.

"Yes. Now enough of your questions, they'll be answered eventually. I need you to answer some of my questions right now. Tell me everything you remember about your life," Katy ordered walking over to Anna and sitting down next to her. "I need to know my sister."

Katy smiled at Anna, trying to be welcoming. Anna smiled back feeling a sense of ease around Katy even though she didn't know her. She swallowed all of her doubts and told her story.

A/N: Sucky ending, I know. I needed a place to stop because I need to get sleep sometime! I know the whole "lost sibling" thing is pretty common and kind of annoying but it works with my story. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review!


	6. Return to the Pearl

A/N: Here's another chapter, hopefully written a little better! Enjoy!

Mystisch: The pompous butt will come around, don't worry. I'm not allowed to answer all of your questions because it'd give the plot away and I wouldn't want that. One of your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean fics? Wow, thanks, lol. I've read better but hey, I'll take any good review!

obliviongates: yeah, you're right, it did go fast. I didn't really take a lot of time on that whole "lost sibling" part. I'll be more careful from now on. I was kind of on a writing streak and couldn't stop and that time, the something that came out wasn't the greatest. Thanks for being honest! Glad you liked the rest of the chapter though!

Forensic Photographer711: Yeah, Will's a dolt but what can we do about it? I won't make him such a butthead in the coming chapters, unless I really feel like torturing people lol. Thanks for the review!

Robinisawesome: shocker? Really? Cool! lol. Thanks for the review! Much appreciated!

The White Masque: lose a friend, gain a sister, I like that! lol. Will will come around…eventually, lol. Naw, it won't take that long. Even he can't stay stubborn forever! Thanks for the review!

Lady Fae: Yeah, I tried to make Will sound more human by taking the blame away from something he thinks is perfect. I went a little overboard there though, lol. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson, Katy Searles, and any other people you don't recognize.

Chapter Six: Return to the _Pearl_

"Wait just a second…back up…ye _lost_ her?" Jack's voice rang on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ the next morning.

"Well…I didn't _lose_ her…she kind of…ran away," Will said quietly, regretting everything that happened the night before. Now he was really going to pay for it.

"Ran away?" Jack asked. "Now why would somebody in me crew just run away fer no reason?"

Will opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The whole crew of the _Pearl_ was watching him. "Sh-she didn't run away for no reason. She had every reason to actually."

"Are ye blamin' me fer part of this?" Jack asked.

"No! No, not at all!" Will said realizing what he was saying.

"Then tell me what was her reason fer running away?" Jack said growing impatient. He still had to finish up some business in Tortuga that day.

"I-I said something to her…" Will said quietly. "I accused her of something that she didn't do."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Will ye ever take me advice and stop doing stupid things? Ye made her run away; ye bring her back, savvy?"

"She won't want to come with me," Will said quietly and looking down at his feet.

"Ye'll have to figure that one out, boy. Ye have 'til dusk and ye better bring her back! No givin' up ye hear?" Jack said sounding annoyed that he had to talk to Will like that.

Will nodded.

"Right, stop losing people of me crew!" Jack said before walking off the ship and into the streets of Tortuga littered with the sleeping bodies of drunken men.

…………………………

Anna woke up in a small bed unfamiliar to her that morning. The sheets were rough and the blanket was itchy, but it was all still more comfortable than her usual hammock on the _Pearl_. She opened her eyes slowly to see streams of sunlight coming through the window. She closed her eyes again at the pain the light brought her newly awoken eyes.

"Morning," a voice greeted from near the window, but the bright sun blocked her from Anna's view.

"Um…good morning," Anna said back sitting up in the bed.

"I see you slept well, it's already 11," the voice said again.

"11?" Anna said surprised at how late it was. She never slept that late.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and found Katy sitting on the window sill looking out to the harbor. Anna walked up to her and squinted as she looked outside.

"Nice view," she said.

"Yeah…" Katy said distantly.

Anna stood quietly for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to say.

"So…um…what are you doing today?" she asked slowly.

"I have to finish up some business with Jack. I'm already late but he'll survive. You can stay here until I get back. Try not to wander around the streets. I can't follow you around and protect you, unless you want to find someone on the _Pearl_ to go with you," Katy said standing up and walking to the door.

"I don't think I'll go back to the _Pearl_ right now," Anna said thinking about the night before.

Katy raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? What's been goin' on?" she asked now sitting down on the bed waiting for some great story about the good old pirate life.

"Uh…I just got in a fight…that's all," Anna said.

"With who?" Katy asked eagerly.

"Why would you care? You don't know any of them," Anna said crossing her arms and leaning on the wall.

"I may not now but I will soon enough!"

"What?" Anna asked but shook her head, knowing not to ask, "never mind. His name's Will. He is engaged to some governor's daughter but his fiancé is cheating on him. So when I told him he said that I was a liar and I was jealous."

"Ouch," Katy said smiling. "What a jerk. Why didn't you just let him find out for himself and be all heartbroken? He sounds like he deserves it."

"No…he doesn't deserve it, that's why I told him. He's a nice man, really. He's just…stupid I guess you could say. But he shouldn't be stupid so I guess that's why I'm mad at him."

"I think calling him stupid is being too nice," Katy said smiling still.

Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Eh, Jack can wait. I told you that already," Katy said. "So…do you like this Will? It sounds like it because you're defending him."

"What? Of course I don't like him!" Anna said. "He's engaged! I mean he's a friend but not more!"

Katy laughed loudly making her green eyes shine even brighter. "Okay, suit yourself. I'll be gone for a couple of hours. See you then."

"Bye," Anna said now sitting on the windowsill looking out towards the harbor and at the _Black Pearl_ floating calmly in the clear blue water. She wanted so badly to be back on the ship. She didn't feel comfortable on land anymore. Just like Katy, she had fallen in love with the sea. But she knew that the longer she stayed on land, the longer she could be away from Will.

…………………………

"Hello Jack! Good to see you again," Katy said loudly as she sauntered into the tavern to the table in the back where Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting.

"Where were ye?" Jack asked. "I've been waitin' all mornin'!" he yelled.

"I had other business to attend to," Katy said. "So about our…"

"Other business? Like what?" Jack asked.

"Nothing of your concern. Now about our…"

"Nothing of my concern? I think not. I told ye to be here right at ten."

"Boo hoo, I was a little late. So…"

"A little late? How about two hours late!" Jack said impatiently. "I have a ship to prepare to leave!"

"Do you want the treasure or not?" Katy said firmly making Jack shut up. "I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you a rum."

She got up from the table and walked to the bar leaving a very angry Jack back at the table. She came back with two rums later, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jack.

"Wha's this?" Jack asked.

"The man who has all the information to where the treasure lies," Katy said.

"Why does he have it? You were the one who took it from the _Adriana_," Jack said.

"I sold it."

"What?" Jack yelled so loudly that everyone in the bar stopped talking and looked at him.

"I needed the money. It was before you ever met me. I'm sorry. But I do know where the man lives. I could take you there," Katy said quietly as the people stopped looking at them.

"I can find it meself. Just tell me where it is."

"It's on the island of St. Vincent," Katy said quietly.

"Oh, um, well to make up for all this mess, yer comin' with me on the _Pearl_ 'til we find this treasure, savvy?" Jack said.

"Alright," Katy said smiling, knowing that was exactly what she wanted, to get off the land and back on a ship where she belonged. "Well, nice talking to you again Mr. Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Sparrow, luv," Jack said smiling, knowing how much Katy hated to be called luv.

Katy glared at Jack. "Bye then."

It was then that a man came into the tavern running towards Jack in a panic.

"I can't find her!" he stammered.

"Can't find who?" Katy asked sitting back down looking up at the man.

"Why would ye care Katy?" Jack asked.

"Well it is my new crew. I should get to know them."

"Anna…I can't find her!" the man said again.

"Ye got 'til dusk, Will. I told ye that already. It's only been two hours and yer givin' up," Jack said shaking his head. "Try harder, ye'll find her."

The man shook his head. "I've looked everywhere!"

"Apparently you haven't looked well enough because I happen to know where Anna is, if you're the Will she's been talking about," Katy said twirling her hair in her fingers, smiling up at Will innocently.

"Where is she?" Will asked quietly but firmly, glaring at Katy.

"Ask her yourself," Katy said still smiling as Will tightened his fists at his side. She noticed this as her smiled turned from innocent to sly. "You seem pretty concerned about her."

"Of course I'm concerned about her! I lost a woman here of all places at night! She could've been killed or kidnapped because of my own stupidity!" Will yelled.

"Well then that's your fault," Katy said.

"I'd never be able to live with myself if that's what happened to her," Will said quietly and slumping down in a chair.

Katy was quiet. She felt bad for Will for just a second, and then remembered what Anna told her earlier. She stood up, preparing to leave. "I'm going to go home and fetch Anna. I'll bring her to the _Pearl_."

"I'll come with you," Will said looking up at Katy with pleading eyes.

"Uh…that's probably not the greatest idea. Anna's…um…she's not very happy with you. I'd like to get her on the _Pearl_ without any trouble," Katy said watching Will's face fall. "I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"No you're right. I'll see you later then," Will said.

"Bye. Bye Jack!" Katy said smiling as Jack yelled back to her, "_Captain_ Jack!"

Katy disappeared through the door of the tavern. Will turned back towards the table and buried his face in his hands. Jack gulped down the rest of his rum. He reached across the table to Katy's untouched rum and went to drink that but stopped and looked at Will.

"'Ey," he said. Will lifted his head up to look at Jack.

"Yeah?"

Jack moved the mug forward for Will to drink it. Will picked up the mug and took a huge gulp. "Thank you."

"Any time. So what exactly _did_ you do to make Anna run away?" Jack asked.

Will shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on, lad," Jack urged.

"I told you. I accused her of something that she didn't do," Will said.

"Will, there's a difference in accusing someone of stealing your sock and accusing someone of lying to you about a cheating wife," Jack said seriously. "What was it?"

Will took a deep breath to begin speaking but shook his head just as he was about to start. "I can't."

"Ye'll have to sometime. If yer afraid of confronting the situation, ye'll have a tough time doing that when yer back on board the _Pearl_ with Anna. Might as well practice!" Jack said, his curiosity boiling over.

"She told me that Norrington and Elizabeth were…together, that Elizabeth was…cheating…on me," Will said with difficulty as his heart twisted painfully in his chest.

"And…" Jack urged.

"I told her that she was crazy or lying," Will said quietly.

"Oh, I see why she ran away. Well, yer an idiot! No doubt in that. Ye have to start thinkin' a lot more. It's gettin' ya places ye don't want to be, like the position yer in right now!" Jack said lightly.

"I know…" Will said quietly finishing his rum. "I guess we better go back to the ship. We can't sit around all day."

"No, ye best stay 'ere. Wait fer Anna to go on board or else she'll never come," Jack said.

"Thanks. You're helping me a lot," Will said sarcastically.

…………………………

Anna still sat at the windowsill and watched as the lighting from the sun changed from morning to afternoon. The _Pearl_ still floated calmly in her usual spot, waiting for her captain's return. Anna had to talk to herself in her head the whole day to stop herself from going on the ship. She was getting restless and needed to be high up in the rigging in the middle of the Caribbean Sea as the salty air blew her hair in her face and the sun beat down on her neck, burning it bright red.

She heard someone coming up the stairs outside and looked to the door. She heard the sound of a lock opening and the door soon opened to reveal Katy, looking as happy as ever.

"Hello Anna! Ready to go?" she asked.

"What? Go where?" Anna asked in reply, standing up.

"To the _Pearl_ of course! Where else?"

"Uh…um…" Anna was silent at the sudden burst from Katy. "I can't."

Katy stopped bustling around the room excitedly and packing the few things she needed aboard the _Pearl_. "What?"

"I can't go. I just can't," Anna said.

"Y-you don't mean that," Katy said as fear struck her as the thought of never being able to go back on the ship invaded her mind.

"I-I do," Anna said.

There was a long pause as Katy flopped down on the bed.

"Come on, Anna, if this is about Will, I'm going to kill you," Katy said.

"It isn't about Will," Anna lied.

"Anna! You're a Searles! Sailing is in your blood! You can't possibly just say no to sailing and stay here in this dump!" Katy pleaded. "Come on, I promise you that Will will not be on the ship right when we get there. He's coming later. Jack has to have a talk with him."

Anna paused. "He won't be on the ship?"

Katy shook her head. "Not now."

Anna looked back out to the sea remembering the thrill of hanging over the ocean as she repaired a sail and the water splashed up on her, soaking her completely. "Okay."

Katy smiled widely and hugged Anna tightly. "Thank you so much! You worried me there!"

"You could have gone without me," Anna said.

"Ha! And let you rot in Tortuga hiding from drunks or becoming a whore? I think not! Let's go," Katy said and led Anna out of the room, outside, and to the harbor, where the _Black Pearl_ awaited.

…………………………

The crew of the _Pearl _was unusually quiet when Katy and Anna came aboard. Everyone expected Anna to stay in Tortuga or explode at anyone who came near her. No one knew who Katy was.

"Hello everyone! I'm Katy Searles, a new member of the crew. Jack will hopefully explain why I'm here when he comes but right now I have to make sure Anna here's all good and happy. Nice to meet you all!" Katy said smiling at a dumbfounded crew.

"Three women I have to deal with now? Someone up there really doesn't like me," Gibbs said looking up to the sky as if he were looking into heaven. Anamaria snapped him out of his "prayer" with a slap on the back of his head.

"Your luck's getting worse and worse the more you complain about us!" Anamaria said before walking away to the forecastle after Anna and Katy.

Katy had followed Anna to her hammock and looked around smiling happily.

"Why are you smiling? This is a dump and Jack knows it. Will he do anything about it? No," Anna said sitting down on her hammock.

"You're telling me," Anamaria agreed sitting on the hammock next to Anna's.

"I think it's perfect," Katy said dreamily.

"You, my friend, are crazy," Anna said, lying down on the hammock and closing her eyes.

"Do I get a hammock?" Katy asked, sounding like a giddy child.

"There's a pile of extras over there," Anamaria pointed out at a corner across the room.

Katy rushed over and grabbed one. She ran back and strung it up next to Anna's, flopping down into it.

"I think you're a little too excited," Anna said lazily.

"Has she ever been on a ship?" Anamaria asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she grew up on one," Anna said quietly to Anamaria.

"That explains a lot," Anamaria said leaning back in her hammock and getting a quick wink of sleep before Jack made them prepare the ship for leaving.

Anna turned on her side to face Katy. "So, where are we headed? You were the one with the meeting with Jack."

"St. Vincent," Katy said lazily.

"Is that where the treasure is?"

"No."

"Why are we going there then?"

"The man who has the directions to the treasure is there. We need the directions before we can find any treasure."

"Wait, you don't have the directions?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Here we go again, first with Jack now with you. I sold them okay? Let's just make it to St. Vincent to get those directions back," Katy said, turning on her side, facing away from Anna.

Anna lay back down and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. She knew she would be dead tired that night, but if she couldn't sleep now, there was nothing she could do about it. She got up to go on deck but stopped as she heard people come aboard. The voice of Will floated on the air like music. Anna's head felt light and she barely kept her footing as she fell back into her hammock and plugged her ears hoping for his voice to go away. Her heart pounded at the sound of it and all of her surroundings seemed to disappear as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to pass. It was a couple minutes before it did, but her heart still beat madly in her chest. This would be a tough trip.

A/N: There you are! Hope you like! It was slow, I know. I promise, once all this emotional stuff gets worked out, the action will come. Don't worry. Please review!


	7. Longing

A/N: Here's another chapter for you! Sorry if any of this is confusing, just tell me if it is and I'll explain as much as I can without giving away the plot! Enjoy!

American Drama: I didn't expect that to be that funny even though I laughed when I wrote it…probably because my sister would do something like that. Your question about how Katy recognized Anna will be answered this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Robinisawesome: Yeah, I wanted Katy to be kind of the "awesome big sister." The fight will blow over soon enough, don't worry. Thanks for the review!

obliviongates: yeah, Anna and Katy are really different. Katy's ten years older than Anna in case you or anyone else didn't catch that. I did say it earlier. It was just easy to miss. It'll be very interesting when they make it to St. Vincent. Thanks for reviewing.

somegrl28: Will will eventually stop being an ass but that's who he is so I have to keep him true to himself, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Sparrows Rum/Mystisch: lol, I guess you changed your name. Thanks for all that info about the navy ranks and stuff. You really didn't have to go all out and do that but hey, why not? Oh yes, Will is stupid but what can I do about that? Thanks for reviewing!

.no.more.foot.pops.: Glad you like my stories. "A Great and Terrible Beauty" is probably the greatest book ever! lol, sorry I'm a little crazy. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson, Katy Searles, and anyone else you don't recognize.

Chapter Seven: Longing

The _Black Pearl_ sailed away from the Island of Tortuga early the next morning as the last few crew members staggered aboard, completely drunk. The sun hadn't risen yet and the town was just getting to sleep. The ocean waters were unusually calm, lapping ever so slightly on the side of the ship. By the time the sun had just started to creep over the horizon, Tortuga was long gone.

Anna sat high above the deck in the riggings letting the cool breeze blow around her and in her face. It would only be so long before the sun fully made its way into the sky making it so hot that a breeze would be no good. She was supposed to be retying a sail but from the looks of it, the sail could last for just a couple more minutes. That's all she asked for, a couple more minutes. She needed to think. This would be her only time, seeing as she worked hard all day, wearing her out so that all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" a voice said startling Anna out of her thoughts. She expected Katy out of all people, but it was Anamaria.

"I-uh…I got…distracted," Anna said sounding like she was rambling as she started to climb her way across a yard to get to the sail where the rope was coming loose.

Anamaria grabbed Anna's arm to stop her. Anna turned raising an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Are you okay? You don't seem…all…together," Anamaria said searching for the right words.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep," Anna said trying to sound convincing.

Anamaria eyed her strangely and then nodded. She climbed up to a higher yard and got to work, leaving Anna alone on the lower yard.

Anna untied one knot holding the sail up carefully as she tried to keep her balance, hold a heavy sail in place and tie it up well so that it wouldn't need any attention for at least a couple of days. It also didn't help that the higher up you climb, the more you feel the rocking of the ship. But after a year of practice, retying a sail was a piece of cake compared to other things. Especially a traditional sailor initiation of climbing the main mast and back down without falling.

When she was finished, she climbed back down to the deck. Seeing the sun fully above the horizon made her decide to get her chores done early so she could spend less time in the heat.

The day went by without much happening. The crew went about their chores as usual. Jack spent the day wandering from the wheel of the ship and his cabin to prepare the journey ahead. St. Vincent was nearly 900 nautical miles away from Tortuga. It would be a long trip.

The night was just as calm as the day. Only a few crew members stayed up for the night watch, including Katy and Anna. They stood at the bow of the ship looking up at the stars.

"I used to do this all the time before I came back to Port Royal," Anna said softly, staring up at the sky as though in a trance.

"I wonder why," Katy said smiling knowingly.

Anna sat up and looked at Katy questionably. "What are you talking about?"

"When we were younger, Dad would stay up with us so we could watch the stars and eventually fall asleep," Katy said smiling slightly remembering the memory.

Anna smiled half-heartedly, wishing she could remember all that her sister was remembering.

"How did you know who I was? I had to have looked different from when I was three years old," Anna asked as she just realized that her sister shouldn't have known who she was.

Katy's smile faded a bit. "You look like mom, I mean exactly like her. You could be her twin."

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She realized that she could remember what Katy looked like sixteen years ago and what her dad looked like, but she had no recollection of her mom. She wanted to ask what happened, but by the look on Katy's face, she decided to wait until later to ask.

"I look like Dad and you look like Mom. It was always like that, even when we were little. The same with our personalities, they're completely opposite," Katy said laughing quietly.

"What do you mean opposite?" Anna asked with her hand on her hip.

"Dad was crazy. I mean he was literally insane, a good guy though. He knew when to be serious. But he was still crazy, always upbeat and lighthearted. Mom was a little more calm and collected. She was really sensitive but also stubborn. She kept Dad in line. She never really did anything on an impulse unless it was truly what she desired. Dad fell hopelessly in love with her when he first laid eyes on her, and he remained just as in love with her, even after she died. That's why he renamed his ship the _Adriana_. It was mom's name," Katy said smiling.

Anna's eyes widened as Katy explained what most people didn't know. Adriana was her mother. "That's who she is…" Anna said more to herself.

"What?" Katy asked.

"Adriana, I've always wondered who she was. I remember someone using the name for a person rather than a ship," Anna said.

"Well now you know," Katy said smiling her sly smile again as she looked over Anna's shoulder.

Anna looked behind her to see what Katy was smiling at. "What?" she asked.

"Have you talked to Will yet?" Katy asked.

"No, why would I?" Anna said with less confidence than she had hoped.

"Just wondering…you know he's not as bad as you described him," Katy said. "He's actually kind of cute."

'Kind of? He's so much more than _kind of _cute,' Anna thought to herself but then scolded herself for thinking like that. 'He's a jerk, remember?'

"I don't think I'm…ready to talk to him…yet," She said as Katy crossed her arms, still smiling at Anna.

"I think he's ready," Katy said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

Katy pointed to the stern of the ship where Will was pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked as though he was having an argument with himself.

"What's wrong with him standing on the stern of the ship?"

"It's not his watch," Katy said. "Why would he be out here if it wasn't his watch?"

"He could be out…to…to get some…fresh air," Anna said still looking at Will.

"Well, maybe you two could keep each other company!" Katy suggested, standing up. "I'm going below decks to get something. I'm sure Jack won't mind. He's sound asleep."

"What are you going to get?" Anna asked suspiciously standing up with Katy.

"Something," Katy answered simply and walked up next to Anna. "Go talk to him," she whispered and ran below decks.

Anna stood still. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to Will but she was too afraid. She didn't know what she would say.

'I'm gonna kill her,' she thought as Katy disappeared into the darkness. She walked towards the stern slowly so that her footsteps wouldn't catch Will's attention and she could run away if she had to. Will didn't notice her until she was about a yard away. He smiled uneasily at her as she came into his view and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hello," Anna said just as quiet with her head down.

There was a long moment of silence as Anna nervously brushed her hair behind her ear and scratched the back of her leg with her foot. Will took a deep breath and suddenly began speaking, startling Anna.

"Anna, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm really sorry for what happened back in Tortuga. I wasn't thinking at all. I was completely stupid. I shouldn't have said anything and believed you. You could've been hurt or killed or something. It's all my fault. Please, forgive me," he said finishing off quietly, leaning on the railing looking down at his hands.

Anna was silent. She was looking directly at Will. Her throat had closed up leaving her mute for the moment. She tried to open her mouth and say something but her voice seemed to not work. She did all she could do. She walked up next to Will and laid her hand on his reassuringly. He looked up and half smiled.

"I didn't expect you to forgive me. Then again, I also didn't expect Elizabeth to do something like that," Will said quietly. "I didn't think everything through. I should've known that you would never lie about something like that."

Anna nodded.

Will looked up at her worriedly. She was so quiet. "Are you okay?"

Anna nodded again. "I'm fine."

"Um, we can be friends right?" Will asked smiling.

It felt like something got caught in Anna's throat at the word "friends." She nodded and managed to squeak out, "Y-yeah…friends."

Will smiled even wider. "Great! I'm going to go back below decks, unless you want me to stay out here with you. It seems as though you lost your companion."

"Oh, uh, no, you can go below decks. I'm fine out here," Anna said weakly.

"Okay, thanks Anna. I'll see you later then," he said leaving Anna standing alone quietly, watching him leave.

Katy returned a few minutes later beaming at Anna. "So…what happened? Looks like everything went well. Will's happy as a clam!"

"It was…fine," Anna said weakly.

Katy's smile faded to concern. "Okay, what really happened to make Will happy and you sad?"

Anna shook her head. "He…he just said he was sorry and that we can still be friends and all that."

"What did you say?" Katy asked smiling slyly, waiting for some answer and some huge dramatic scene to come pouring out.

"I didn't say anything. I just nodded and agreed with him," Anna said weakly, sitting down because her knees gave out on her.

"What do you mean you didn't say anything?" Katy said furiously. "I left you so that you could pour your heart out to this guy and you could quit moping around, and this is what you do? Agree with him?"

"He was so happy. I couldn't just ruin that," Anna said burying her face in her hands.

"You wouldn't have ruined it. You could have made him realize that he thinks something should happen more than being 'just friends,'" Katy said sitting down next to Anna.

"Have you ever hurt yourself so that the person you loved wouldn't be hurt?" Anna said quietly, surprising herself by revealing more than she wanted to.

Katy looked Anna directly in the eye. "Yes and I will forever regret doing that."

Anna sat quietly not expecting Katy to say that. She expected that Katy never loved anyone. She expected her to have always been on a ship, going off on some adventure. She was wrong.

"I…I'm sorry Katy," Anna said knowing that she hurt Katy.

"It's fine. Just don't go judging people and making your own versions of their lives. It could get you killed one day," Katy said quietly. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"But the watch isn't over."

"Yeah, what's Jack gonna do? Good night."

Katy disappeared below decks and Anna was alone once again. She leaned on the railing and looked at the reflection of the stars in the sea until she too drifted off to sleep and dreamt of what she longed to do for so long but was afraid to do it.

…………………………

_He was sitting under the tree that leaned slightly over the still waters of the lagoon. He was staring at the water as it reflected his image back to him, those same dark brown eyes and dark wavy hair. His face was dirtier than usual but the dirt couldn't hide the obvious handsome features. _

_Anna stood nearly fifty feet away from him. Her dark blue eyes wouldn't leave his face. She was perplexed by him the moment she laid eyes on him that day she met him in the bustling streets of Port Royal. He had given her shelter, friendship, and a shoulder to cry on. It wasn't long before she realized that she loved him and she did the one thing that she could do to show how much she cared about him. She let him go._

_It was here and now that she had her chance to truly show how much she cared for him, if only her body would get closer. If only her mouth could speak what her heart longed to say. If only she could reach out and touch the face of the one she longed to touch._

_It was then that she realized she was standing right behind him. All she had to do was open her mouth._

_"Took you long enough," he said softly, still staring into the water._

_"I was held up," she said, her voice faltering from nervousness._

_"By what?" he asked standing up so she was facing his back._

_"Just sorting matters out in my head," she replied. _

_He turned to face her, his eyes locking with hers. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. He was so close… She could feel his breath run down her body, sending shivers up her spine. _

_"I assume they're all sorted?" he whispered making her close her eyes and let out a shuddering breath._

_"No," she replied, not being able to look into his eyes. _

_"Well, I think we should fix that," he said as he leaned his head so that his face was mere inches from hers. _

_He touched her cheek lightly with his hand, caressing her face and making her breath quicken. His face inched forward and he closed his eyes as his lips met hers in a searing kiss that made the sky explode into a million bursts of light. _

_She reached her hand up to touch the back of his neck and then move down to his back. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight against his body. The world melted away that moment as new meaning came forth. Everything seemed to disappear, leaving them together as it was meant to be. All problems washed away and were replaced with new lives, a new start and a clean slate. _

_They pulled away from each other gasping for air, but they didn't let go of each other as their foreheads touched._

_"I love you, Will," Anna said softly._

_Just as Will opened his mouth to reply, the world seemed to melt away and bring Will with it. _

Anna's eyes shot open as she realized what had just taken place. She sat up and saw that she was no longer outside. Someone had taken her down to her hammock to sleep. Everything that had happened in her dream seemed so unbearably real. She actually thought it was real as it was taking place. She shook her head as she buried it in her hands.

"No, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening. No!" she yelled into her palms, believing she was alone.

"What can't be happening?" Katy's voice rang out over the whole forecastle.

Anna's head shot up in horror at the thought of someone hearing her ramble to herself.

"What can't be happening?" Katy asked again

"Nothing," Anna grumbled as she flopped down back into her hammock.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Katy said smiling.

"Will you stop just butting into things like this? It's getting annoying," Anna said with her back facing Katy.

"Okay, maybe I won't warn you that I went to Will and told him that you wanted to be more than friends," Katy said standing up and going to walk away.

"WHAT?" Anna practically screamed.

"Just kidding," Katy said innocently.

"Get out," Anna stated firmly pointing at the door.

"I can't unless you come with me because Jack said you slept late enough. It's time to get your lazy butt up and go to work!" Katy said dragging Anna out of bed. "Oh and in case you were wondering, Will came back up on deck last night and brought you down to your hammock. I don't want you to think you're going insane."

"Thanks but my insanity is already far beyond help."

A/N: Another crappy ending but I just saw Wicked and I've got half a writer's block. It doesn't help when "Defying Gravity" is in your head all day and you can't focus on your characters. I know, another dream but I had it written in my journal so I thought I'd stick it in here. Took me almost three hours to write the last two pages of this chapter. Please review and don't be too harsh!


	8. St Vincent

A/N: Well, I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait for an update…my life has been incredibly busy. (Plays, shows, after school stuff, school in general…etc…) But I've forced myself to get writing, especially with the POTC sequel coming out. And the new trailers have inspired me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters associated. I own only Anna Wilson (Searles), Katy Searles, and any characters you don't recognize.

Chapter Eight: St. Vincent

The isle of St. Vincent was a small island, with a couple of ports here and there, but nothing major. By the looks of it, finding the man Katy had sold the directions to the treasure to would be easy. It was a long journey to the small island. The crew of the _Pearl_ was well worn out and eager for a place to rest. The only people aboard the ship that were noticeably excited were Jack and Katy.

"All hands! We be dockin' at St. Vincent in the next hour!" Jack barked at the crew. Everyone prepared the ship and eventually got it to shore in one piece.

Jack walked lightly down the gangplank, eager for the treasure. "Katy, luv, yer comin' with me to find this man you so foolishly sold the directions to."

Katy rolled her eyes and walked to the gangplank, stopping next to Anna, who was leaning on the railing.

"Hey, you getting off or staying on the ship for a while?" Katy asked.

"I'll get off eventually."

"Did you talk to Will at all?"

Anna shook her head.

"You have to sometime."

"I know, I know…I just don't know how," Anna said quietly.

"Katy!" Jack barked.

"Hold your rum, Jack, I'm coming!" Katy barked back at Jack. "Try to relax, stop being so tense and talk to the boy!" Katy laughed and waltzed down the gangplank after Jack.

Anna smiled and leaned her chin on her hand. She didn't really know what to do at that point. She saw Will standing at the bow of the ship. She could feel some unknown force tugging at her heart in the direction of him. 'Just go up to him…you don't even have to really reveal anything, just talk.' But Anna didn't move…her nerves got the best of her.

………………………

Will stood at the bow of the ship, pacing, something he did a lot lately. He hadn't talked to Anna since they decided to be "friends." 'How friendly is that? Not talking to each other? Is this all an act that she's putting up? Why hasn't she even said hi to me? Is she avoiding me? Am I avoiding her?' He looked over at Anna, sitting at the starboard side of the ship. 'There's only one way to find out.'

Will walked slowly over to Anna, scared of how she'd act.

"Anna?" he said cautiously?

Anna sat up, startled to see Will right there. "Oh! Hi…Will…" she said, suddenly nervous. "Did you need something? Am I in your way?" She stood up and moved over slightly.

"No, no, Anna, it's okay. I was just wondering…is…um…everything okay?" Will asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Everything's fine, why do you ask?" Anna struggled to say without sounding like a complete dolt.

"It's just, you haven't really talked to me all that much since…" Will trailed off, trying not to bring up the subject.

"I-I'm sorry…It's just that…that…" Anna couldn't think up an excuse on the spot. She was usually able to, but she couldn't right then. "I'm just, well…distracted…you know with the treasure and everything." She turned away to look out to the open sea.

"Yeah, I understand," Will said crossing his arms. "But we're kind of on a break now, do you want to…um…maybe go to a tavern for some rum or something. Or just to talk," he suggested, "a-as friends!" he quickly added to the end.

Anna perked up, but her heart sank a little as Will added the last bit on. 'Well, friends is one step right? Look on the bright side, Anna. Be positive.'

"Yeah, sure," she agreed.

They walked off the _Pearl_ and into the port, sort of wandering, looking for a tavern.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Will asked, trying to break the silence.

"I've never been to St. Vincent," Anna said. "Anywhere is fine with me."

They found a small tavern hidden in the middle of the port. They entered quietly, both feeling awkward still. It was strange for both of them. They knew each other very well, yet it felt like they were starting over from scratch in their friendship, regaining the trust and ease they used to have around each other.

The tavern was quiet and nearly empty, a very unusual site for both Will and Anna. They were used to loud, obnoxious taverns, filled with drunken pirates. Anna found a table near a window, where they both sat down.

"Do you want something?" Will asked, trying to break the silence.

"Rum's fine," Anna replied.

Will nodded and went to the bar to get the rum. He sat there for a while, trying to think of something to say when he went back to the table. 'I can't just sit there awkwardly. We're friends. We have been for quite some time. Why all of a sudden are we awkward and distant? We should talk freely.'

"Having trouble?" A voice said, disrupting Will's thoughts.

Will looked up, realizing he was gazing at Anna for a while now, and saw the barmaid standing there smiling knowingly. "I'm fine," he said, flustered.

"Not sure what to say to her?" the barmaid asked.

He was surprised firstly at the barmaid's boldness, but mostly at how very correct she was.

"I get this stuff all the time. How long have you known her?" the woman asked.

Will was still shocked but managed to stutter out, "A-a little over a year, now."

"A year? And you still can't talk to her? There must be more. Come on, tell me the details," the woman said, acting shocked.

Will hesitated for a moment, but decided that it couldn't hurt to talk to the barmaid. "We met a year ago. I was in love with another woman at the time. That woman got kidnapped and this woman came with me to save her. When the whole rescue scheme was over, I went home and got engaged to the first woman I loved. This woman, that one over at the table, ran away to the sea," Will said motioning towards Anna, "following the dream I always had. I didn't see her for a year. Now she's back in my life, taking me to sea with her."

"What about your fiancé, or wife, or whatever she is now?" the woman asked.

"She's at her home," Will said.

The barmaid nodded. "Well, you're in a tough situation. You seem pretty smitten with this lady here. Who do you love?"

"What! No, no, I'm not trying to…you know…She's my friend. I'm just trying to regain the trust we had. I screwed up so now we're pretty much starting from scratch," Will said.

"That's not what your eyes say," the woman said. "Just go and talk to her."

Will nodded, grabbing the rum and returned to the table at which Anna was sitting.

Anna looked up when Will approached. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Uh…oh it was nothing…they…um, just needed to replace the barrel of rum," Will said, feeling nervous. Anna could sense that he was lying, but didn't say anything.

Will took a huge gulp of his rum before speaking again, knowing he'd need it.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I was very jealous of you when you left Port Royal," he said a little shyly.

Anna's ears perked up and she looked up at will, amused. "Really? Why?"

Will laughed, feeling like a fool. "When we went to rescue Elizabeth, I just really felt like I belonged on the sea."

"Why didn't you stay at sea then?" Anna asked, but regretted it, knowing the answer.

Will paused. He didn't want to say it, knowing it would bring up bad memories for Anna. "I couldn't leave Elizabeth then. I loved her. I didn't believe I could be any happier."

Anna nodded, afraid to say anything else. She didn't want to screw anything up this time. "So you weren't happy in Port Royal?" she said in spite of herself.

Will shook his head. "Not at all."

"How about now?" Anna asked.

"Honestly I don't know…I'm happy to be out at sea, but I could be happier if…never mind. I'm just rambling. Don't listen to me," he said, embarrassed, revealing more than he wanted to.

"Do you want to go outside for a walk?" Anna suggested, thinking the cool evening air could calm them both.

Will nodded. "That'd be great," he said smiling.

They walked outside in the cool evening air. Both took a deep breath, needing the open air to be able to breathe again under the awkward situation. They found their way to the edge of the small port, near a quiet bay.

"I don't think I'll go back," Will said suddenly.

"What?" Anna asked, not quite understanding him.

"To Port Royal," Will said turning to face Anna.

She looked up at him, not sure of what to say.

"I think I have more going for me out here than in Port Royal."

"Oh…" Anna said, internally shouting for joy, "like what?"

Will shrugged. "Happiness, I guess."

Anna smiled. "There's nothing in particular, just happiness?"

"Nothing specific, why do you ask?"

"Well," Anna started, shrugging, "I could personally name several specific reasons why I left Port Royal."

"Such as…?" Will asked.

"An arranged marriage, confines of society, my parents, or what used to be my parents, they aren't really my parents now, everyone's expectations of me, your engagement to Elizabeth," Anna said quickly without realizing exactly what she had just said.

"You mean…" Will started but was cut off.

"No! No! That's not what I meant. I'm happy for you! It wasn't…god I'm such an idiot," Anna rambled trying to fix her mistake.

"Wait, Anna. Calm down," Will said, a little amused with her behavior. "You didn't want me to marry her?"

Anna couldn't meet his eyes. Will lifted her chin to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry. Your wish came true, didn't it?" Will said smiling.

Anna felt bad about what she wanted to happen. "Oh god, I didn't mean to ruin everything for you."

"Anna…"

"I'm so sorry I did all this to you. I should've just left you alone," Anna said stepping away from Will.

"Don't be sorry. It's I who should be apologizing to you, Anna. I was stupid and blind," Will sighed and shook his head, "I wish we could just have a normal conversation without having to get into the drama of all of this."

Anna felt bad for being dramatic, but didn't say anything, knowing he'd stop her from apologizing. They both stood in awkwardness for a while.

"We should get back to the ship," Anna said, finally.

"No," Will said suddenly, surprising Anna.

"What?"

"I mean, uh…well…I-I don't know…I just would rather be out here with you, away from the ship for a while."

Anna smiled. "It is a lot calmer out here," she said, and looked out towards the sea where the sun was setting. She sat down on the ground, followed by Will.

"Wonder if Katy will find whoever she sold those 'directions' to," Will said, experimenting to see if they could have a normal conversation again.

"I bet they're not even directions…just an object or a bunch of clues and worthless riddles," Anna said, understanding Jack's luck with his most recent treasure hunts.

"This treasure seems so much more important, with such a story behind it all," Will said.

Anna nodded in agreement, "But let's just let them handle the situation."

There was a silence, but not an awkward one this time. Anna could feel herself begin to breathe again and the tension cease. For once, they were back to "normal." Maybe, this time, without Elizabeth around, their "normal" could advance to something more productive than the last time. She could feel a change in the winds.

………………………

Katy and Jack had been wandering around the little port for a while, their patience running thin.

"Are you sure you sold it to someone here?" Jack asked, irritating Katy.

"YES! I'm absolutely sure! We still have a couple places yet to go," Katy said walking faster than Jack, clenching her fists.

"Alright, ye don't need to get all upset, I'm just askin'," Jack said backing off.

"Yes, I understand, but you've asked nearly three times now," Katy said through clenched teeth, trying not to explode.

"Right, why don't we go get ourselves a drink, calm down fer a bit, and continue this later," Jack suggested, really craving some rum at the moment.

Katy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about? Rum? See this is why I didn't come with you and that no good Barbossa so many years ago! I couldn't stand a ship with you and the rest of those idiots."

Jack groaned. "Don't bring this up again, luv…."

"Stop calling me 'luv.'"

"Alright, fine, don't bring this up again, Miss Searles," Jack said, mocking her.

Katy glared at him. "Jack, this is why I didn't come with you. You are so incredibly impossible to work with! And it's a good thing I didn't come with you on that stupid treasure hunt!"

Jack rolled his eyes and saw a tavern down the street. "Let's just go get something to drink, please."

"Don't you change the subject on me!" Katy warned.

"Katy! For one minute, just shut up! I know you're upset, just calm down!" Jack said walking off towards the tavern.

Katy followed behind him silently, trying to calm herself. 'Just breathe, Katy, it'll be alright.'

They entered the tavern which was quickly filling up with the usual nightly customers. Katy looked around for a seat and something caught her eye.

"Alright, luv, ye just find yerself a seat and I'll go get the rum," Jack said cautiously.

Katy didn't listen. "He's here," she said just above a whisper and made a beeline for a table near a window which was occupied by one man.

"What?" Jack asked, caught off guard by Katy.

"The man I sold it to, he's here," Katy said like she could care less about Jack. She just wanted to get to the man.

Those words flickered new hope in Jack. He followed behind Katy eagerly to the man at the table.

"Mr. Bailey," Katy said, startling the man from examining his rum.

Mr. Bailey jumped and looked up at Katy with fear in his eyes. "M-Miss Searles? W-What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I need the medallion," Katy demanded.

"The what?" Mr. Bailey asked, trying to sound as confused as possible.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I said," Katy said in a steady, but aggressive voice.

Mr. Bailey fiddled with his rum bottle and looked around anxiously. "Well…you see, uh, I, well…I-I don't have it."

Jack groaned and flopped down into a seat, ready to return to the ship and go after some other treasure.

Katy's eyes burned with fury. "Where is it?" she asked, her temper rising.

"I…It's…I…don't know…" Mr. Bailey said, smiling nervously.

Katy's temper boiled over. She grabbed her sword, lunged across the table and tackled the man. The man shouted in fright. Jack stood up quickly to stop Katy, but backed off when she glared at him. The whole tavern became almost silent, watching the scene unfold closely.

"Let me ask you again, where is it?" Katy said through clenched teeth.

"I sold it!" the man shouted it fear.

Katy slapped him. "I made my instructions clear to you! You were to keep it safe! You were to hold it until I needed it!" she scolded.

"I-I'm sorry! B-but he threatened me, Katy!" the man pleaded. "I had to!"

"Who threatened you!" Katy demanded holding her sword close to the man's neck.

"Uh, Katy, why don't we…" Jack started to say, getting nervous being watched by the whole tavern, but was cut off by another glare from Katy.

"Anderson!" the man said, "His name was Anderson!"

"That bastard…" Katy said under her breath. "What was his first name?"

"I-I don't know! It started with an 'm'," the man said. "Please let me go!"

Katy got off the man. "Matthew Anderson?"

Mr. Bailey stood up and nodded. "Aye."

Katy sheathed her sword and stormed out of the tavern, leaving everyone, including Jack, speechless.

"Terribly sorry," Jack started, "no need for alarm, excuse my friend please. Continue with yer prior conversations and whatever else you were doing…Thank you very much for yer hospitality," he finished backing out of the tavern.

He ran outside and down the block towards Katy, who was practically sprinting to the ship. It was nearly dark out.

"Katy!" Jack yelled, running as fast as he could. Katy didn't stop. "Katy!" He finally caught up to her just as they reached the harbor.

"Katy, what was that?" Jack asked, very confused by her behavior.

"I'm sorry, Jack…I lost it…" Katy said, disheartened.

Jack was confused. "Believe me, I know losing treasure is hard, but why did you get so crazy about it? I thought you didn't care?"

Katy was silent for a while. "That medallion was the only connection I had left with my family…with my past."

"I can't believe I'm saying this…it's just treasure. You have Anna."

Katy sighed. "I know…it's just I've been waiting to go after that treasure since my father died…now the chance came and now it's gone, because of that bastard Anderson."

"I'm sorry, Katy. But you of all people should know how that medallion works," Jack said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Katy looked up confusedly. "What?"

"It only obeys the hand of a Searles."

………………………

Captain Matthew Anderson sat quietly in the captain's quarters of the _Silent Blade_. A medallion sat on his desk with an image of Poseidon with his trident pointed upward carved into the surface.

_I should've known…Of course it won't work. Those damn Searles are always a step ahead. But not this time…the _Pearl _is in St. Vincent. We should be there by dawn. Katy's on that ship and I know it. She may be strong but no one, NO ONE can challenge me and expect to win. My father will finally get his revenge and what he's deserved…_

"Captain?" a sailor came in, interrupting Anderson's thoughts.

"What?" Anderson barked at his crew member.

"We're approaching St. Vincent. Shall we dock in the harbor?" the sailor asked.

"No you idiot! We're docking as far from the harbor as possible. Sparrow knows this ship. He would recognize it immediately! Have you no brain?" Anderson scolded, getting louder as he ranted on. He was standing at the end, his face red with fury.

The sailor stepped back in fear. "Yes, Captain," he said, bowing and ran out on deck.

"So, what'd he say?" another sailor asked the frightened sailor.

"We're not docking in the harbor. He surely has something in his mind besides catching Sparrow. We could easily just go and take over the _Pearl_," the frightened sailor said.

"He's gone mad."

"With what?"

"He wants something more than Sparrow."

"We did take a private vessel. Maybe his intentions aren't exactly as the Commodore ordered."

"Just leave it! He'll hear and he'll have our necks."

The rumors and gossip of the sailors continued through the night. Random talks of mutiny spread…but no one dared to let the word "mutiny" pass farther than a rumor. Anderson was powerful, and his insanity only made it worse. The only thing they could do was follow his orders.

A/N: I know where I want this to go, but I'm not sure if it matches up with the original plot I had a year ago. Please review with suggestions. I'm trying my hardest to get back in the groove of things.


	9. Fear

A/N: I'm still getting into the groove of things; excuse the wait for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or related to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Searles, Katy Searles, other original characters, and the idea of the plot.

Chapter Nine: Fear

Anna and Will returned to the _Pearl_ just as Jack and Katy were. Katy perked up a little when she saw Anna, but still felt disappointed and angry at herself.

"Hi," Katy said as Anna and Will approached.

"Hi," Will and Anna said simultaneously.

Katy moved towards Anna. "Can I talk to you?" she asked lowering her voice, for once needing someone to talk to.

Anna nodded and looked up at Will. "Well, goodnight Will," she said smiling.

"Goodnight," he replied walking aboard the ship, glancing back at Anna and smiling a little to himself.

Jack stayed where he was.

"Go away," Katy said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I'm Captain here, ye can't order me around!" Jack said playfully.

"Go away," Katy repeated pushing Jack up the gangplank.

"Alright, I see how it is, luv. Just keep pushing me away, and one day ye'll wish you didn't!" Jack said swaggering away.

Katy shook her head and sat down on an old, decaying wood barrel.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, wondering what would put Katy in such a mood.

Katy sat in silence not sure exactly what to say or how to say it. She had never really been in a position to talk to someone else about personal problems. She always had to deal with them by herself or simply ignore them all.

"Katy…?" Anna said squatting down next to her sister, starting to get worried.

"I lost it," Katy said looking at her dirty, calloused hands in her lap.

Anna shook her head, not quite understanding. "Lost what?"

"The medallion, the treasure, hope, my temper…everything, I lost everything," Katy said trying to scrape some dirt from her palm.

Anna raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say, since she didn't know what Katy was talking about in the first place.

"The medallion? What medallion?" she asked hoping to God it had nothing whatsoever to do with the Aztec Gold problem she faced a year ago.

"It was what would show us how to find the treasure. I had someone here hold it for safe keeping. I paid him to do it, and he goes off and sells it to some bastard," Katy said through her gritted teeth.

Anna smiled a little in amusement, surprised that Katy would get so worked up over treasure.

"It's only treasure," she said, trying to console Katy.

"Yeah, that's what Jack said, but you don't understand. It's more than that. You were too young to understand," Katy said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, now more confused than ever.

"This treasure is worth more than just treasure. It's our family. It's our past, Anna. It's my duty to find it, and protect it," Katy said, coming slowly to her senses so she could explain what she needed to Anna.

Anna listened intently to what Katy was saying and held her hand, to show support.

"The day our father died, right before we were attacked by the British Navy, he told me that if he didn't make it out alive, it was my job to finish his goal and find the treasure of his father, our grandfather. You see our grandfather was shipwrecked when our father was just a little boy. The only thing recovered was one medallion which was given to our father. It looked like a worthless medallion at first, but when Father went out to sea to start his search for his father, he found it was much more than that. Through a lot of work, he finally found what its purpose was, right before he died," Katy explained.

"What's its purpose?" Anna asked, surprised about how much of this one story she didn't know.

"It works like a compass. It has an inscription of Poseidon with his trident. I presume the trident points to the shipwreck, if not, it points to something that can get us closer to finding our grandfather," Katy explained.

"So if you lost it, someone else will find the treasure and shipwreck before us," Anna said, now understanding Katy's anger.

"Not necessarily," Katy said, "It only works 'in the hands of a Searles' meaning only you and I can use it."

Anna perked up a little, and became confused once again about Katy's anger. "Then why are you angry? No one else can find the treasure! This is a good thing."

"Yes, but a certain bastard, Captain Anderson, has this medallion. He'll use it against us. He's too manipulative to be totally powerless. He'll find a way to get the treasure. He wants it. He believes his father's death will be avenged by taking our treasure and destroying all the Searles left on this earth," Katy spat out with disgust.

Anna froze. "Y-you mean, Matthew Anderson?" Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"Yes, why?" Katy asked concerned by the look on Anna's face.

"He was my former fiancé," Anna managed to say between shuddering breaths.

"Fiancé? What do you mean, fiancé!" Katy shouted.

"Arranged marriage, I-I…oh god. Now he's after us?" Anna said, scared beyond all belief, "and he's a captain?"

"Oh, god, Anna, you need to look after yourself. Does he know you're a Searles, or does he still think you're 'Miss Wilson'?" Katy asked looking straight into Anna's eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a little over a year," Anna said.

"You're Anna Wilson from now on. No one will ever speak that you're a Searles," Katy said standing up and pacing.

"But, if he finds me, he'll still be angry," Anna said.

"But he's more worried about treasure rather than your escape from him right now, most likely…" Katy said still pacing. "I need to talk to Jack."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Anna said, her heart still beating wildly in her chest out of fear. She let out a disheartened laugh, "So much for my good mood."

Katy turned from the gangplank. "Good mood?"

Anna nodded.

Katy raised an eyebrow and walked back over to Anna who was still crouched on the dock.

"How did you get in such a good mood?" Katy asked, thinking she knew what was making Anna look so dreamy when she came back to the _Pearl_.

Anna sighed, "I don't think it's a very good time to talk about it now."

"Nonsense, you'll tell me now, Miss Wilson," Katy said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Fine…I just was having a good evening with Will, that's all," Anna said feeling her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment.

"Ah! A good evening, eh? What did you do?" Katy interrogated.

"Nothing, we just talked," Anna said glaring at Katy.

"Don't glare at me! You're the one who brought this up!" Katy said crossing her arms. "Did you kiss him?"

"NO!" Anna yelled, trying to push past Katy and go onto the ship.

Katy blocked Anna. "Oh, don't run so fast. Why didn't you kiss him?"

"Because I'm not ready yet!" Anna said defensively.

"Uh huh, sure. You kissed him, don't hide it," Katy said smiling at Anna.

"No, I did not. You can even ask him, but don't, please? Please just don't talk to Will, at least not about this," Anna pleaded.

Katy turned and walked away from Anna, up the gangplank silently.

"Katy please!"

Katy still remained silent as she walked over to Jack to discuss what she had just learned from Anna.

Anna stood alone on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ glaring in Katy's general direction. "I can't believe her," she said quietly to herself.

"Can't believe whom?" came a voice from behind her, startling her.

Anna jumped and turned around to see Will. "Oh, Will, hi," she said catching her breath.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what you said about Anderson. You're former fiancé?" He asked.

Anna nodded. "I assume you heard the whole story, so I don't have to explain it all, right?"

Will laughed a little, "Yeah I guess. I just want to know something."

Anna looked up at Will. "What?"

"Why are you so afraid of Anderson?" Will asked.

"I hate him. I didn't even know him all that long but his whole presence…I hated it, more than Barbossa even," Anna said.

"So he's never…" Will said, struggling to say what he wanted.

"What? Hurt me?" Anna asked trying to make eye contact with Will, who nodded. "No, he never hurt me, not intentionally really. If you count wanting to marry me as hurting me, then yeah, but nothing big."

Will nodded. "Alright…you were just, more scared than I've ever seen you before."

"Just because he makes me think of being locked up forever away from the sea, which is why I ran away, you know," Anna explained.

"Yeah, I know," Will said, "I was just…worried about you."

Anna smiled a little, but wasn't sure it was the right reaction. "I'm fine, Will, really. You don't have to worry about me."

Will nodded. He stood there silently, looking at Anna. When he looked into Anna's eyes, he could still see the fear of being locked away forever. He recognized that look. In a matter of seconds, Elizabeth's eyes replaced Anna's and he soon saw Elizabeth standing before him. He jerked away from Anna and blinked, finding that the mirage of Elizabeth was gone, replaced by Anna standing with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, thinking she did something wrong.

"N-nothing…I'll see you tomorrow morning, goodnight," Will said running off, leaving Anna standing alone on the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

………………………

The _Silent Blade_ sailed silently through the calm night waters around the island of St. Vincent. The crew planned to dock it in a bay just past the small port town. Captain Matthew Anderson had changed from his Naval Uniform into normal citizen clothes so as to blend in with the people. He stood at the helm to be sure everything went according to plan. He couldn't afford to mess up anything.

_One thing goes wrong, I'm done for. Keep on the side of the Navy and I can have everything I want, as long as everything goes according to plan._

Anderson took a liking to talking to himself in his head ever since he left Port Royal and went on his search for the _Black Pearl_.

_Katy's with them. I know it, the last remaining Searles in this world. _

"Captain!" a sailor called, startling Anderson from his thoughts.

"Yes, sailor?" he said, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"How are we to dock? There's no harbor, it's all just rocks and a beach," the sailor said again, really starting to lose his trust in his captain, as was the rest of the crew.

"It's what anchors are for!" Anderson said, angry that his crew was really this stupid.

"Aye, Captain."

The _Silent Blade_ anchored close enough to shore that it was easily accessed by a rowboat, but far enough away so as not to beach the ship. Captain Anderson was still at the helm, examining the island.

"Captain, what are we to do?" another sailor asked.

"Guard the ship while I go to shore to do some business," Anderson said, stepping away from the helm and over to the longboat.

"But sir, couldn't we just attack the _Pearl_? They'll never expect it! We could take them in an instant!" a brave sailor said, wanting to get the trip over with so he could get off the ship of a madman.

"Yes, but that would be too easy, now wouldn't it?" Anderson said simply and boarded the longboat and rowed to shore.

He pushed his way through the trees and other vegetation on his way into town, feeling very confident in his new plan.

_It can't fail. I've got enough money to get a man out of this hell hole and to a nice port with a nice home. What more could anyone want when living in such a small poor port?_

Anderson finally got into the little town and made his way towards any tavern still open.

_If the poor soul is still awake at this hour, I'm sure he'd do anything for what I have to offer. _

He finally found one, with only a couple of people inside. None jumped out to be useful, except for one sitting at a lonely table near the window.

_I can even use someone who I've used before…_

Anderson walked to the table and sat down in front of the man. The man looked up, and his eyes widening.

"A-Anderson? Uh…what brings you here on such a night?" the man asked innocently.

"Mr. Bailey, we won't make small talk. I have another task for you," Anderson said smiling evilly.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I can no longer do anything for you," Mr. Bailey replied, feeling guilty for selling the medallion he was ordered to guard.

"She's been here, hasn't she?" Anderson asked, knowing what was making a poor, lonely man like Albert Bailey turn down a job.

"Who? I don't know who you're talking about," Bailey said stubbornly.

"You know who I'm talking about! Don't play dumb. Katy Searles was here. I should be angry at you for this, and for failing to tell me the medallion only works for a Searles. For all you know, I could kill you now. But I won't," Anderson said eyeing Bailey suspiciously.

"Thank you, sir," Bailey said, fidgeting with his shirt and looking around nervously.

"Only if…" Anderson added.

Bailey began to sweat nervously, afraid of what he would be forced to do this time. "Aye?"

"Bring me Katy Searles. Kidnap her if you have to. I want her on my ship before tomorrow evening. If she's not, I kill you. If she is, well then…" Anderson dropped a small sack of coins on the table. "You will be greatly appreciated."

"Where do I bring her?" Bailey asked, his eyes glowing with greed from the sight of the money.

"To my cabin. The ship is just south of the port in the next deserted bay over. You know my ship, the _Silent Blade_. I assume you'll have no trouble finding it," Anderson said standing up. "Do we have a deal?"

Bailey nodded, still eyeing the money. He reached out to grab it but not before Anderson had it safely tucked in his pocket.

"Oh no no no, you don't get this until AFTER you've finished the job. What were you thinking?" Anderson said smiling. "Have a good hunt my good man. I'll be seeing you tomorrow evening, then."

"Good day, sir," Bailey said, frowning at the loss of the money he was hoping to use to buy more rum for the night.

Captain Anderson smiled to himself as he left the tavern and made his way back to the _Silent Blade_. The sun was just about to rise, though the sky was red.

_Red sky at morning, sailors take warning._

Anderson felt his superstitious sailor side take over his senses for a split second as he believed that something wouldn't go right.

_What are you doing? Believing a stupid myth, what's wrong with me? Everything will go fine, as long as that good-for-nothing bum, Bailey, brings me Katy. I know she's on the _Black Pearl._ She can't hide from me forever._

………………………

Anna stood aboard the _Black Pearl_, never getting to sleep that night. Too many thoughts were running through her head.

_What was bothering Will? Did I do something wrong? What's wrong with me? Maybe he really will never _love _me. What about Katy? Why is she suddenly so unsure? She just doesn't seem herself lately. Matthew…where is he? Who is he after? Is he after me too, or just the treasure. What if he finds us?_

Anna looked out towards the sea. The sun was beginning to rise, turning the sky an ominous red color.

_Red sky at morning, sailors take warning. Something won't go right. This is so superstitious of me. I can't believe I'm falling for this, but every time I've had to endure a red sky in the morning, something bad happened. _

Anna shook her head, trying to stay positive. But the more she stood alone, thinking, the more she became worried.

A/N: Shorter chapter, but just another transition. Sorry for the long wait again. Please review!


	10. Regret and Separation

A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing and reading. Ever since POTC: DMC came out, I've gotten inspired. Hopefully that's a good thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Searles/Wilson, Katy Searles, Matthew Anderson, other made up characters, and the plot.

Chapter Ten: Regret and Separation

_Elizabeth Swann didn't leave her room for a week after Will had left with Anna and Jack. She was angry at herself. She hated herself for leaving him like that to fend for himself when the going got tough. _I'm not worthy to be the wife of such a brave, honorable man. I should just go marry Norrington and make the whole world happy. _She would think to herself. As much as she tried to say she didn't love Will so she would have some excuse for being a coward, all she could think of was guilt. Guilt for being the coward she truly believed she was now. _

_Everyone was fussing over her. Making sure she wasn't sick. The maids would bring her meals up to her, which were refused most of the time._

"_Miss, you have to eat," Estrella would say, pleading to get Elizabeth to go back to her normal self again._

"_No, I don't," Elizabeth would reply simply. _

_It got worse when Governor Swann would try and coax Elizabeth into eating._

"_Elizabeth, I realize you are terribly upset over Will betraying you and running away from you days before you were to be wed, but you must live. Move on. He apparently isn't worth it," Governor Swann would say, wishing he never put any trust in the boy._

"_You know nothing of worth," Elizabeth would say and keep her eyes away from her father's gaze. _

"_Elizabeth, please, Will obviously doesn't care about you like you thought he did," Governor Swann said, pleading with his daughter._

"_He rescued me from certain death, Father! Of course he cared about me!" Elizabeth would argue._

"_Then…forgive me, but why, my daughter, did he leave you?" Governor Swann would counter, leaving Elizabeth unable to speak again. Unable to state the truth._

_The conversation would end with the governor sighing and leaving Elizabeth alone, where she would fight against tears she so longed to shed. _

_After getting tired of feeling sorry for herself, Elizabeth stood up from her chair by the window where she'd sleep and simply exist. She looked in the mirror and saw nothing but a ghost. _What is wrong with me?_ She asked herself. _I'm blubbering here, feeling sorry for myself. That's not going to get me anywhere. I need to find Will. I need to tell him I'm sorry.

_She ran a brush through her hair, throwing it up into a messy bun and changed into some old pants and a shirt, very unfeminine. She walked out of her room, surprising a maid as she walked by. The maid was too shocked to curtsy or say anything polite, she just gaped at Elizabeth. _

_Elizabeth made her way to her father's office and walked in without knocking._

_Governor Swann looked up from his paperwork and other logs and dropped his quill in surprise. "Elizabeth, what-"_

"_Father, I'm leaving," Elizabeth said, cutting her father off._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" the governor asked, clearly confused with the situation._

"_I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to find Will and there's no one that can stop me."_

"_E-Elizabeth, please, do tell what you are talking about."_

"_It's my fault that Will left and I need to tell him everything. I need forgiveness. I need him," Elizabeth said simply._

_With that she turned and walked out of the office. She made her way downstairs and grabbed one of her father's cloaks. _

"_Elizabeth!" her father yelled after her._

_Elizabeth ignored him as she walked outside, slamming the door behind her. _I won't be a coward anymore. I'll face Will. I need him._ She said to herself once again. _

_She made her way through Port Royal and onto a ship headed for the general direction of Tortuga. After three days of posing as a crew member on a merchant vessel, she found her way to Tortuga as the crew took a "pleasure trip" to the pirate port. _

_Tortuga had only just begun to fall asleep at the crack of dawn. Most of the sailors and pirates were too drunk to notice. Many of the wenches were cleaning up after the night before, or still sleeping with their partners for the past night. No one seemed to notice a lone figure walking through the "port," obviously in search of something._

_The figure just appeared to be a man, probably sailed in early in the morning, looking for a place to stay for the time he'd be there. No one took notice that the man was not actually a man, but rather, Elizabeth, searching for answers._ Where could they be? _She thought to herself. She fidgeted with a simple engagement ring on her left hand._ Why wouldn't they be here? How come they haven't been seen in the last week? Surely Jack is falling short on rum or something of that sort

_Elizabeth decided to make her way to a now quiet tavern to think. The events of the past week, maybe even a little more, were replaying through her head._

_Elizabeth sipped a bottle of rum as she sat in a dark corner of a tavern, remembering what happened. She felt she needed all the rum she could get for this journey. She finally found the courage and stood up, walking around and asking everyone if they've seen the Black Pearl_.

"_I'm sorry, lad, the_ Pearl_ hasn't been here for a week. Ye could wait around 'til he gets back," a hung-over man said to Elizabeth._

"_Thank you, sir," she replied and made her way to another man._

"_Captain Jack, eh? Yeah, he just left a week ago! He'll be back soon, no worries, unless he's on a hunt for something. Which is always likely…dunno what to tell ye, mate. Good luck," another man said as he dozed back to sleep. _

"_Thank you, sir," she replied in the same fashion she did to the others._

"_Captain Jack, ah yes. I saw him not too long ago. He was with this woman, feisty wench, I tell ya. He was talking to her about some treasure and certain directions. Something about Poseidon's Medallion. Not sure what to tell ya mate, but if he's on a hunt, and I hear the Navy's out after him too, he won't be back until he gets that treasure. Who knows how long that'll take. Good luck, mate," the most helpful man replied. _

"_Thank you, sir," Elizabeth said, and felt horrible. _

Don't know when they'll be back? What am I going to do? I sure as hell am NOT staying here. Once I'm found not to be a man, I could very well be recruited into being a wench. I need to find Will!

"_Ye looked troubled, lass," a voice came from behind her._

"_Wh-what are you talking about? I'm no lass," Elizabeth lied, not turning around._

"_Don't be silly, no man in this town has as much courtesy as ye. Ye must be a lassie here, disguised as a young lad looking to be a sailor, am I right?" the voice asked, revealing itself more female._

_Elizabeth cautiously turned around, seeing an old woman dressed in exotic clothing. She had dark skin and her hair was messy and ornamented with exotic beads. _

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_My name is not important. That's all ye need to know. Jack Sparrow and his crew, including you're beloved William are far away on St. Vincent. An island about 4 days from here by ship…on a good voyage," the woman said walking away down an alley._

"_Wait! Please can you help me?" Elizabeth shouted after the woman desperately, following her down the alley._

_The woman laughed. "'Elp you? Maybe," she said. "Do ye have payment?" _

_Elizabeth groaned. She had spent most of her money already. "I-I don't have any money." _

"_That's alright child, I'll take care of you. I can see your heart is troubled," the woman said, leading Elizabeth into a tiny apartment from the Tortuga alley._

_It was only one room with several candles and other strange items. In the center of the room was an old wooden table which had seen better days._

"_Sit down, child," the woman said. Elizabeth obeyed. "Your heart is burdened with guilt and grief. What's the matter?"_

"_I left him," she said, surprised at how open she was with the woman._

"_Ah, you were scared and ran away when you should've been supporting him in a trying situation. I see," the woman said running her hand over a plant next to the table. "Now he's gone and you want to find him."_

_Elizabeth was shocked, "How would you know?"_

"_I know lots of things, child. But your case is not a strange one. Many times people have come to me with such issues, looking and feeling the same way you do. Anyone with my experience with advice could've guessed your story as well as I."_

"_What should I do? Where do I go from here? How do I know where to find _the Black Pearl?" _Elizabeth questioned, not caring about how much she was revealing, just wanting to find Will._

"_Unfortunately child, there's little you can do. You either risk going on a wild goose chase by going back out to sea looking for you're beloved, or you stay here and wait and risk the Pearl never coming back, which I highly doubt."_

_Elizabeth sighed._ It's true. There's nothing I can do. _"I guess…I'll…stay…I don't know, I should just give up and go home."_

"_Child, do not give up so easily. Stay here. Wait for him. He'll come back. Beware of what you might find though!" the woman warned._

_Elizabeth nodded, not sure what to believe. She stood up and left the woman's "home." _Stay here I guess…I don't know what to do!

_She made her way back down the alley and out onto the main street where she saw Will standing directly across from her._

"_Will!" she screamed._

_He didn't answer. Elizabeth ran to him, but as she got closer she saw another woman with him. _Oh no,_ she thought. She stepped closer, Will still didn't recognize her. _

"_Wi-" she began to say but was cut off as she watched Will kiss the woman, who now appeared as none other than Anna Wilson, and it wasn't a meaningless kiss from a whore. It was a true, meaningful kiss. One that Will had once given to Elizabeth. _

_She froze in place, not believing something like this could happen. "No," she whispered. "No!" she said again louder._

………………………

Elizabeth sat up in her bed, safely in Port Royal. _It was all a dream_. She said to herself, reassuring herself. _Will wouldn't leave me like that, would he? But he's better off with Anna. I shouldn't of even thought to marry him. _

"Elizabeth?" the governor's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you alright? You were speaking in your sleep."

"Yes, I'm fine!" Elizabeth shouted, putting on her robe.

"Well, that's good. Commodore Norrington is to call today. Perhaps you'll give him a chance," Governor Swann said loudly from the other side of the door.

Elizabeth ran to the door and opened it furiously. "Father, all of Port Royal does not need to hear of this conversation."

The Governor walked into her room and sat down in a chair. "Elizabeth, please. Mr. Turner has left and he didn't take you with him. Obviously your fantasy isn't playing out like you had hoped."

"Father, it was not a fantasy. It was reality," Elizabeth said feeling her temper grow short.

"It was just a fantasy, Elizabeth, all of it. Please. Stop wasting your energy on a man we cannot trust. You need structure. You need a fine man like James," the governor pleaded.

"Will is a fine man," Elizabeth said. _I just don't deserve him. My dream has proven that I lost Will forever, and it's my fault._

………………………

St. Vincent was just waking up. The sun had crawled its way over the horizon. Anna still wasn't asleep. She sat on the deck of the _Pearl_ waiting for the rest of the ship to awaken. Jack came sauntering out first. Anna stood up.

"Jack, how much longer are we going to be here?" Anna asked a little more anxious than she wanted it to sound.

"Why?" Jack asked, still trying to wake up.

"I-I just had something I wanted to do…" Anna said suspiciously.

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "What exactly?"

"Nothing…never mind, it was nothing," Anna said walking away from Jack.

"Aye, you'll have time to meet with Will today. Don't ye worry," Jack said knowingly and sauntered to the helm. "We'll leave with the tide this evening."

Anna blushed a little at the thought but rolled her eyes and acted as if Jack was just out of his mind again.

The crew began to wake up slowly. They prepared to spend their last day on land before they went off in search of Captain Anderson and the medallion.

Katy was one of the last people to wake up.

"Morning, Anna," she greeted as she lugged her way up to the deck with a sour look on her face.

"You seem happy," Anna said sarcastically.

"I'm not a morning person," Katy said simply.

"Well it's a good thing it's only morning for another hour or so," Anna said cheerfully to annoy Katy.

"Shut up," Katy said glaring at Anna. "Are you going to spend the day with Will again?"

Anna's smile quickly disappeared, realizing that Katy had said that very loudly.

"Katy, be quiet!" Anna said just above a whisper and walked away.

"Oh if you can bug me, I can bug you," Katy said rolling her eyes.

It was then that Will had finally found fit to wake up and grace the crew with his presence. Katy smiled evilly and stood up straight.

"Hey, Will! Anna wants to talk to you!" Katy shouted, grabbing Will's attention.

Anna's eyes widened. She ran over to Katy in a fury. "Katy! Shut up! I don't need you to help me…" she started to say but was cut off by Will.

"Yes?" Will said looking at Anna expectantly.

Anna froze. "I-I uh…Katy's just being annoying," she said not as strongly as she had hoped.

Will's face fell. He had hoped to talk to Anna. If she didn't want to talk, then he'd respect her wishes. "Could we actually talk, though?" Will asked cautiously.

Anna looked up and blinked a couple of times. "Y-yeah. Of course!" she said smiling, trying not to screw anything up.

"Great," Will said smiling back at her.

Katy was still sitting by them, listening intently.

"Don't you have a medallion to help Jack find or something?" Anna asked Katy.

"It can wait," Katy said simply, obviously not going anywhere.

"Just go away, please," Anna pleaded.

Katy smiled mischievously and rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. Have it your way."

Will and Anna were silent for a while. Will led Anna off the ship and away from anymore eavesdroppers to a quiet place on the edge of town.

………………………

Albert Bailey had been watching the _Black Pearl_ ever since he was assigned to kidnap Katy. The only person he saw on deck for a while was a blonde girl, pacing impatiently.

_There's no way in hell that I'd be able to kidnap Katy. She's too strong. She'd kill me in an instant. Maybe that girl…she seems weaker…a little at least. I'll go for her and if Anderson doesn't like her, then I'll just come back and get Katy in time for the tide tonight. I know he asked for Katy specifically…but what harm could another girl do? Why would he want a feisty wench like Katy aboard his ship making his life a living hell, like she made mine?_

He waited for the girl to leave the ship, hoping for his chance to deliver his plan. It wasn't for another hour or so that the girl left with a man. A fully grown, strong looking lad of course, but he had an air about him that was too gentlemanly to be a pirate. Bailey looked down at the rum bottle in his hand and back up at the man. _Perfect._

…………………………

"What do you need to talk about?" Anna asked, facing Will.

Will was quiet for a while. His eyes couldn't meet Anna's. He was suddenly extremely nervous.

"I-I'm sorry about last night," Will said finally.

Anna was confused. "What do you mean?" She believed he was apologizing for what happened when they were on their walk together.

"On the ship, I just took off. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you there. I don't want you to think you did something wrong," Will confessed meeting Anna's eyes.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Oh that? It's okay. It was late and we all were pretty tired."

Will nodded.

"What was it that actually made you…act…that way?" Anna asked cautiously, wanting to know.

Will sighed. "I saw her."

"Who?"

"I saw Elizabeth. There was this look in your eyes that reflected what I saw in Elizabeth's eyes so often that I saw her as if she were standing on the ship in front of me," Will said, averting his eyes from Anna again.

Anna felt a slight pang in her chest, but her sympathy for Will overpowered it. "Oh, Will, I'm…I…" she wasn't sure what to say. Should she be sorry? Should she be happy for him? She looked away from Will. "You still think about her?" she finally said, not sure of what she really wanted to say.

Will nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to put Anna back in this situation she was in a year ago. "I'm sorry Anna," he said looking down.

Anna paused for a moment. She didn't want to say it, but she knew she had to. "Don't be sorry, you can't help your feelings. I understand if you still…love…her," she managed to say without much of a break in her voice.

"I just don't understand. I thought I had gotten over her! Especially after you told me about…Norrington," Will said. He leaned against a tree, feeling so confused. "I was so in love with Elizabeth, then I met you and everything changed. Is it possible to love two people?"

Anna looked up at Will. She realized he was rambling, but she couldn't help but wish he was genuine in everything he was saying. "I-I don't know Will…I've never been in love with two people at the same time," she said quietly.

"I never expected you to know, but I just wish I had answers," Will said hopelessly.

Anna moved closer to Will. She hated seeing him like this. "I wish I could give you answers."

Will smiled at Anna. "Thanks," he said simply, feeling comfortable that he had someone like Anna around. "I hate to put you in this situation. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Anna smiled a little. There was a slight pause of silence. Will reached up and touched Anna's face lightly. She closed her eyes at his touch, wanting him to do so, but knowing she shouldn't let him. _He's already going through some crazy emotions; I should just leave him alone to sort things out. But I can't move._

Anna reached up and touched Will's face, bringing him closer to hers. Finally, their lips met into a searing kiss. _Surely this means SOMETHING!_ Anna thought, hoping that Will's emotions had sorted out by now.

Will pulled away from Anna, looking into her eyes. "Anna, I-" he began to say but was cut off by the sight of a man sneaking up behind Anna.

"Wh-?" Anna began to say but an arm slipped around her waist and roughly jerked her away from Will.

"Anna!" Will screamed, lunging after the man.

The man just raised his bottle in the air and let it fall hard on Will's head, knocking him out.

"Goodnight," Bailey said as he dragged Anna away from Will.

"Will!" Anna screamed before Bailey's hand clamped around her mouth.

"Ye won't be seeing him anytime soon, lassie," the man said.

Anna's heart pounded. She couldn't breathe with his hand clamped around her mouth. _Oh god, this can't be happening. Will! Wake up! Or for God's sake get someone!_

A/N: Okay don't kill me. The whole main character damsel in distress thing is quite over used but it needs to be done for other things to happen. And the beginning in italics was a dream. (I'm sure you caught on to that though) Anna was referred to as Anna Wilson because Elizabeth doesn't know she's a Searles. Please review! You know I love reviews!


	11. The Silent Blade

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean lots to me! Tried to get the next chapter out as quick as possible just for you guys! I was a little busy though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson/Searles, Katy Searles, Matthew Anderson, other original characters, and the plot.

Chapter Eleven: The _Silent Blade_

Anna was roughly dragged through the bushes and trees leading to the bay in which the _Silent Blade_ had anchored. Of course, a year on a pirate ship had trained Anna for such situations, though she couldn't seem to over power her captor. She fought against the man, slipping from his grasp several times, but never managing to get far enough out of reach to break into a sprint back to the town.

_I can't just give in like this. I can't just let myself be taken like this._

"Yer a stubborn lass, aren't ye?" Bailey said as he had another tight grip on Anna. "Maybe I shoulda had someone help me. Didn't think stealin' a _girl_ would be so hard."

Anna was furious by his words. She kicked her legs out from underneath her, trying to throw the man off balance. It helped a little, but not enough. She was being dragged through a thick area of trees and bushes. The branches and leaves were scraping at her arms and legs, ripping at her shirt and pants, leaving minor cuts on her skin.

They trudged their way through the trees for a couple more feet until everything opened up into the bay in which the _Silent Blade_ was docked. Some sailors were standing on the rocky beach, stretching their legs after being at sea. They looked up to see a man with a young woman.

"Hey! You! Leave that woman alone!" an honest sailor yelled, oblivious to the fact that she was their own captive.

"Oh shut up!" Bailey yelled at the men, jumping into one of the long boats, dragging Anna along with him. She stumbled over the side of the boat, being pulled in, falling hard on her hip and smacking her knee hard on the edge of the boat.

"Sir, you can't take this boat, it belongs to the Royal British Navy!" another sailor yelled, jumping in the water to chase after Bailey.

"I've been sent by your captain to bring this girl to the ship! Now if you don't mind, get out of my way and let me complete my business with the captain!" Bailey yelled at the sailors, rowing to the ship.

The sailors stood back, not wanting to anger their obviously crazy captain, hoping to make it out of this trip alive. They found it best not to fight with him, but rather just listen to him.

They stood on the beach watching the man row to the ship and get the girl up to the ship.

"Who is she?" one sailor asked.

Others shrugged.

"I at first thought she was a man, until she was closer. I could see she was obviously a woman."

"What would the captain want with a woman?"

"Maybe she's a pirate?"

"What are you talking about? Women aren't pirates! They're wenches!"

"She obviously is not a wench."

"What's the point of taking random women? Why can't we just take the _Black Pearl_ and go home? What's wrong with him?"

"Shh, we don't want him to hear!"

"Oh don't be so paranoid! He won't hear."

"She's kind of pretty," one sailor said silencing the others.

They stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? She's dress in men's clothes! How attractive is that?"

The men laughed at the idea. The sailor who suggested it felt himself grow red from embarrassment. He was obviously a young sailor, new to the seas and to the life of a "man."

"No, no, lad," an older sailor said between laughs, "she's probably only useful if you're feeling lonely, if you know what I mean. Even then, a woman in men's clothes means she probably isn't easy."

The sailors laughed at the comment, believing it was true.

"It's hard to find a sailor with good honor these days," the young sailor said, still embarrassed.

"Lad, when you're on the sea as long as us, you'll find you're not as honorable either. You may have a chance to be promoted and make a name for yourself, but we're far from that. Might as well go on as our unhonorable selves," an old weathered sailor said.

The rest of the men went on with their previous business, leaving the young sailor still pondering the whole scenario. The woman had looked quite distressed and the man with her seemed to be handling her roughly. He was uneasy about the situation.

A sailor called for the men to return to the ship before the tide came in and they prepared to sail.

Aboard the _Silent Blade_, Bailey had taken Anna to the captain's cabin, where he was examining maps and other paperwork. He heard a knock at the door.

"What?" Anderson said monotonously.

"It's Albert Bailey, sir," a voice from the other side said.

Anderson looked up from his papers and smiled, reclining in his chair and resting his feet on the desk.

"Come in!" he said happily.

Bailey opened the door and pulled Anna in with a smile on his face.

Anna saw her former fiancé sitting at the desk in the cabin and looked away, hiding her face. _Oh no, it's him. I can't be known as a Searles. I have stay Anna Wilson._

Anderson's face turned from a smile to a glare as he noticed the girl in front of him was not Katy Searles. He stood up and stalked over to the girl, expecting some random wench Bailey tried to use in place of Katy.

"You coward! You can't even face Katy to kidnap her! I should've known you would've been useless!" Anderson shouted at Bailey, who fell to his knees as though he was at the last judgment.

Anderson moved over to Anna, grabbing her chin and turning her face to his to take a good look at it. "This is clearly not…!" he started but realized who the girl was.

"Miss Wilson," he said quietly. The shock in his eyes slowly faded away to a smirk.

Anna was stuck between fear and relief. _No…he recognized me. But, he still thinks I'm a Wilson…I guess that's good._

"Where did you find her?" Anderson demanded, pushing Anna to the side.

"Sh-she was on the _Black Pearl_. I-I thought she would be good enough, sir," Bailey said, scared for his life now. Things were not working out as he had planned.

"Do you not realize the significance of getting a Searles? Not a Wilson! Fortunately for you, you can redeem yourself a little, and MAYBE avoid your death for a day," Anderson said. "Did you find her with anyone?"

Bailey nodded.

"Who?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know. He was tall…had dark brown hair…didn't see much…the girl called him Will," Bailey stammered.

"Will?" Anderson said, confirming what he heard.

"Th-they were kissing, sir," Bailey said, doing whatever he could to get himself off the hook.

Anderson raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Anna.

"Kissing? And I assume this Will was also aboard the _Black Pearl_, was he not?" he asked Bailey.

"Yes, I saw him," Bailey said.

"Well then, it seems your mistake can end up being good after all," Anderson said.

Bailey sighed with relief and stood up.

"But your mistake still cost me several days in this journey. Now I have to lure the _Black Pearl_ to us, THEN get a Searles, rather than having the Searles and luring the _Pearl_ in the process. You're mistakes will cost you, Bailey," Anderson said pulling out his gun.

Anna's eyes widened.

"Sir, please," Bailey pleaded.

"Please what? What do you have to offer to the world? Who will miss you?" Anderson asked aiming his gun at Bailey.

Bailey was shaking. Anna felt bad for him, but knew he kidnapped her and was employed by Anderson to kidnap Katy. She stayed where she was.

"Sir, please spare me," Bailey pleaded.

"Not today," Anderson said, firing his gun into Bailey's head.

Bailey was knocked backwards into the door, pushing it back open so that he fell onto the deck, dead.

Anna turned her head away from the sight. Scared and surprised at the sudden action.

The sailors on deck looked at the dead man in shock then up at their captain as to what they should do.

"Throw him overboard. The world won't miss him," Anderson commanded and shut the doors to his cabin.

He sat down in his chair at his desk again. Anna still off to the side in the room. He eyed her with his smirk still on his face.

"Miss Wilson, please sit down," Anderson said, motioning to a chair.

Anna stood still and silent.

"Well, you can sit or you can stand in that corner silent for the rest of the journey," Anderson said shrugging.

Anna moved slowly over to one of the seats and sat down, staying silent.

"I thought you'd agree. Now, Miss Wilson, it appears that after you ran away from your marriage to me, you became a pirate, is that true?" Anderson asked.

Anna didn't answer him.

"Well, since you're going to stay silent, I guess I can wait too. Today must have been a tough day for you. Being torn away from the embrace of your love, unless you were being you're wench self, but I highly doubt it. You were taken away from the ship you love and from your freedom all in one day. I suggest you rest..." Anderson said mockingly, "…in the brig."

Anna glared at Anderson, still not saying anything. She wouldn't back down.

"Well, I assure you, it'd be a lot easier if you went on your own rather than by force," Anderson said, getting up and opening the door to his cabin.

Anna didn't move.

"Miller, please escort Miss Wilson down to the brig," Anderson commanded to a sailor passing by.

The sailor hesitated for second, but followed his commands. He took Anna's arm gently and pulled her down to the brig with an apologetic look on his face. He locked her in the cell and left her.

Anna stood in the brig quietly, breathing heavily. She leaned against the one wood wall of her cell, and looked through a hole in the wood out towards the water. The ship was moving out of the bay. _Oh please, Will, hurry and get Jack and Katy_. She sighed as she sat on the floor of the brig. Her heart pounded in her chest from fear. A lump formed in her throat as she realized she wanted to cry. _Oh no, don't cry. Not here, if you must, wait 'til you're back on the _Pearl_, safe._

………………………

Will had come around several minutes after being knocked out. The blow wasn't hard enough to keep him out for long. He stood up, still trying to remember what exactly happened. The image of Anna being dragged away from him then appeared in his mind.

"Anna…" he whispered and started running in the direction he believed she was taken.

He pushed through trees and bushes but all he saw was a bay in which a ship had just started leaving. He could barely make out the name of it.

"The _Silent Blade_?" Will said, squinting to read the name.

He knew he'd never be able to swim and catch up to the ship. He had to run back to the _Pearl_ as fast as he could. He ran through the trees and the town not caring if he tripped over something or if something got in his way. He ran into the harbor and up the gangplank to the ship where most of the crew was on deck.

"'ey, boy, what's the rush?" Gibbs asked not noticing that Anna was missing.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked frantically.

"He's in his cabin. We're getting ready to make sail. Where's Anna?" Katy said coming down on the deck from the rigging.

Will didn't answer. He didn't want to face Katy now, knowing he would be in for hell if he talked to her. He walked towards Jack's cabin but someone grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Where's Anna?" Katy asked, staring down Will.

He sighed. "Katy…" he said looking away.

"No, don't 'Katy…' me! Tell me where she is!" Katy said, knowing something was wrong.

"She's gone, alright?" Will said pulling his arm out of Katy's grasp.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone? What did you say to her to make her run this time?" Katy screamed, fuming at Will.

"Katy…" Will said, not wanting to deal with false accusations now.

"I started thinking higher of you Will! I thought you would be great for Anna! She loves you Will and you keep brushing her off like you can't see it in her eyes!" Katy scolded.

"That's not what I said!" Will shouted at Katy. "First of all, I do NOT brush her off! Secondly, I didn't say anything to make her run off! She was TAKEN!"

There was a long silence. The whole crew of the _Pearl_ was watching the argument eagerly, hoping for some physical violence. Katy paused in her accusations as though she was apologizing for her mistake.

"Thank y-" Will started to say but was cut off by more screaming from Katy.

"What do you mean she was taken? She was with you the whole time! You couldn't keep a close watch on her? You know Anderson's out after us! What if it was him that took her! And why aren't you looking for her! GO!" Katy yelled.

"That's not what happened! Just let me tell you what happened!" Will shouted.

"Fine! Tell me what happened! I doubt it's any better," Katy said, folding her arms in front of her.

It was then that Jack emerged from his cabin. He sauntered up to the argument, silencing them both.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked looking around the deck. "And where's Anna?"

"Will lost her," Katy said.

"Again?" Jack asked looking at Will with an eyebrow raised.

"I did not lose her! She was taken from me!" Will said defensively.

"Alright Will, how was she taken from you?" Jack asked, trying to settle the battle on his ship.

"Well, we were…uh…talking…" Will started, not really wanting to get into details, "and someone came up behind Anna, took her and knocked me out so I couldn't go after them."

"What did he look like?" Katy asked, still glaring at Will.

"I-uh…he wasn't very tall…uh he had dark hair and…" Will started to say, not really remembering what the man looked like.

"Katy," Jack said warningly, "just let the boy tell me about how he lost his wench without you to anger him."

"She's not a wench!" both Katy and Will yelled at Jack simultaneously.

"Well, at least you two agree on something. Will, did you wake up later and go after anyone? Did you have any clues at all to where Anna could be?"

"Yeah," Will answered. "I went towards the direction Anna was taken and…"

"Oh so you remember what direction she was taken in but not what her captor looked like?" Katy said accusingly.

"Oh shut it, Katy," Jack said.

"I ended up in a bay, where a ship was leaving," Will said. "The _Silent Blade_, I think is what it said. I'm not sure."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Jack said smiling.

"So it is Anderson. That bastard, stealing my sister, he doesn't even know that she's a Searles!" Katy said.

"Unless he's using her as a lure," Jack wondered with Katy.

"But we don't know where the ship's headed," Will said, feeling even worse about letting Anna slip from him like that.

"Ah, that's why we have this!" Jack said smiling. He pulled out his compass and waved it in front of Will's face.

"But doesn't that lead to the Isla de Muerta?" Will asked confusedly.

"That's where you're wrong!" Jack said happily.

"It points to whatever you want most in this world," Katy said, finishing what Jack was going to say.

"Hey! I wanted to tell him!" Jack said pouting.

"Just give him the compass," Katy said, rolling her eyes.

Jack started to hand Will the compass but stopped short.

"What do you want most in this world?" Jack asked Will, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I want to find Anna," Will said strongly.

"You sure you don't still want Elizabeth? We don't need to end up in Port Royal, now, do we?" Jack said raising an eyebrow at Will.

"I want to find Anna," Will repeated with more determination in his voice.

"Alright, give it you're best shot," Jack said handing the compass over.

Will took the compass in his hands. The arrow swung around a couple times and suddenly stopped, pointing southwest.

"We have our heading!" Jack said taking the compass and walking to the helm.

Will followed Jack. "How will we catch up?" he asked. "They left a while ago."

"Son, the _Black Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Sure the _Silent Blade_ is fast, but not fast enough," Jack said, taking the wheel in his hands and looking off into the horizon as the _Black Pearl_ sailed from St. Vincent.

A/N: Strange chapter, I know…well at least, it feels weird to me. Yes I took some stuff from Dead Man's Chest, with the whole compass thing, oh well. Please Review! Pretty please with sugar on top, and ice cream, and candy, and sprinkles, and chocolate sauce! smiles innocently I don't mind honest opinions, I actually encourage them!


	12. Want

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! And thanks to my silent readers for reading. I've recently been reviewing through my old writing…and I'm kind of disappointed in myself, well my writing, lately. I'm taking more time on my chapters now, because I'm not happy with the quality at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own the plot of this story, and the original characters (Anna Wilson/Searles, Katy Searles, Matthew Anderson, and the other random ones.)

Chapter Twelve: Want

Anna had somehow managed to fall asleep in the brig that night on the _Silent Blade_. Of course the brig wasn't comfortable at all. Nothing about it should've been able to let Anna sleep. By all means, she should've been awake the whole time, trying to get comfortable, becoming sleep deprived. It was the sea, though, that put her to sleep. The steady rocking of the ship and the waves that cradled it comforted Anna into a dream world where threats like Matthew Anderson didn't exist.

Late in the night, or early in the morning depending how one would look at such a time, Anna was forced from her dream world and back into the brig of the _Silent Blade_. She wasn't sure exactly what had pulled her out of her happiness and back into the reality of the situation. She looked around, seeing only darkness. Her eyes closed and she tried to go back to sleep, but she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss?" a whisper came from the other side of the bars.

Anna shifted, not sure if she heard right. She looked behind her and barely made out the figure of someone crouching next to the bars near her.

"What?" she whispered back, afraid of whom it was.

"Don't worry. I'm just a sailor on this ship. I'm not going to hurt you," the sailor said with a very obvious Irish accent.

Anna eyed him suspiciously, her eyes growing more accustomed to little light. She began to make out what the man looked like. His hair was dirty and messily thrown into a pony tail. His uniform was only slightly battered from his short amount of time at sea. There was nothing extremely attractive about him. He was just plain, your average sailor.

"My name is Patrick. I want to help you," he whispered.

"Why would you want to help me?" Anna asked, afraid to trust anyone on this ship.

"Because I'm against Captain Anderson as much as you are," Patrick said.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? I've never met you. I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me."

Patrick sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about everything. I joined the navy to be an honorable man and make something of my life. Now I'm on a pirate ship, more or less. I want to stop Captain Anderson from whatever he's doing. He's going to get us all hanged."

Anna laughed a little. "If you're looking to help someone honest and for someone to help you battle a 'pirate,' you came to the wrong girl."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm a pirate," Anna said, not afraid to reveal herself to this man. He didn't seem to have much influence where he went.

"Oh…" he replied. He wasn't sure what to respond. It should've been obvious to him that she wasn't a "normal" woman. But he couldn't imagine a female pirate. He looked at her stringy unwashed hair that barely showed its natural color through the dirt, thrown messily up into a bun and her tattered clothes. Her skin was a little darkened and burned so that the dead skin was peeling off her nose. It was obvious she had been out at sea for a while now.

"If you don't want to help me, it's fine. It's best for your sake to probably stay away from me. You wouldn't want to lose your honor," Anna said sitting back and getting ready to go back to sleep.

"No, I still want to help you. What's your name?" he asked.

"Anna, and that's all you need to know."

"Well, Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you," Patrick said reaching his hands through the bars to Anna.

Anna looked at the hand and back up at Patrick as though to say he was insane. She gave her hand to him anyways. _He's a new sailor who doesn't know any better. Reminds me of Will, before he learned the ways of a pirate._ She laughed a little to herself at the thought but was startled when Patrick kissed her hand instead of just shaking it.

"Oh um…well, it's nice to meet you…uh…too," Anna said, flustered to find another polite man at sea besides Will.

"Why are you a captive of the captain?" Patrick asked.

"Long story," Anna said simply, implying that she was not going to tell him.

There was an awkward silence. Anna was hoping such a silence would make Patrick go away, but he didn't leave.

"Why are you still here?" Anna asked getting right to the point.

"I still want to help you. You have to tell me the story in order for me to help you," Patrick said stubbornly.

Anna groaned, really not wanting to deal with a random, stubborn sailor. "It's a long, detailed story that can't really be summed up easily. I'm a crew member on the _Black Pearl_. I used to live in Port Royal with a rich family. While I was there, I was forced into an engagement to the then Lieutenant Anderson, which caused me to run away. Well, now he's captain and after the _Black Pearl_ in his duties, and after some treasure in his own plan. I don't know why he hasn't killed me, seeing as he didn't mean to kidnap me. I have no idea what goes on in that head of his," she explained lazily. "And none of that made sense to you, did it?"

Patrick was silent. He didn't know how to respond. None of it made sense to him, but from the "summed up" version, he could tell he'd be sitting for a long time to listen to the whole story. "Well, uh…no it didn't make any sense to me," he admitted, finding it useless to lie to this woman.

"Why don't you leave everything up to the people who understand the story? Just do your job and hopefully you'll get out alive with your honor intact. If not, you could always change your name and go live somewhere else," Anna said, leaning back up against the bars to go back to sleep.

"But I like my name," Patrick said continuing with the conversation, knowing full well at this point that he was annoying Anna.

"Just leave me alone. The _Pearl_ will come and your sorry excuse for a captain will be thrown to Davy Jones's Locker," Anna said becoming beyond frustrated.

Patrick sighed. "Please, is there anything I can do for you, even if it barely helps?"

"You can go away."

"Besides that."

"The truth of the matter is that I have no plan. I'll be lucky if I make it out of here. Knowing Jack, he'll create a smart plan that benefits him and only him. There's nothing you could do that will help the situation. You just don't know."

Patrick felt a little defeated. He hated not being able to help people he wanted to. He had dreamed his whole life to be some Navy hero that was loved by all. Now he couldn't even help a low life pirate who would most likely ruin his reputation rather than help it. _Why do I even want to help her so badly?_

"You can go now. I'll face Captain Anderson myself. I don't need help."

"You don't have a weapon or anything," Patrick noted.

"Yeah, that could put a damper on things now couldn't it?" Anna said feeling annoyingly helpless. She hit her head a couple times on the bars. _What got me here? How can I be so helpless…?_

"I could slip you a sword," Patrick said.

"If it makes you feel better, go for it," Anna said, feeling more comfortable with the idea of being armed.

"I'm doing it to make you feel better, not me," Patrick said laughing a little.

"Alright, fine, it will make me feel better to have a weapon. Bring me a sword or a knife or whatever," Anna said giving in to Patrick. She was trying to be as independent as possible, but obviously it wasn't working. "Why do you want to help me so much?" she asked when he returned several minutes later with a sword and a knife.

"I-I…because…it…I like to help people," Patrick said.

"Because it brings you honor. You desire honor and glory, that's why. What is it with you men and glory? Why can't you just live your life? Why can't you just help for reasons other than your own selfish ones?" Anna asked.

"I'm not being selfish. I want to help you! I'm sorry that you're too blinded by your own helplessness to see a good deed," Patrick countered, but knew that Anna was right.

"I'm not blinded by helplessness, I am merely speaking from experience," she said taking the sword and hiding the knife in her boot in case her new sword was taken away.

Patrick was silent. Anna had obviously seen more than him. He couldn't fight her. Whether she was truly right about him or not, she was right about most people. He couldn't blame her for judging quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound selfish. I just heard what the others were saying about you and I wanted to bring back some sense of honor to this ship," Patrick said, making Anna stop fiddling with trying to attach the sword to her somehow.

"What were they saying?" she asked.

"Nothing, just stupid judgments," Patrick said quietly.

"Tell me."

Patrick sighed. He wasn't comfortable revealing what he heard but he knew that Anna was now armed. "Just that you were probably Anderson's new whore, a 'prize' for the crew, and other despicable thoughts."

"Bastards," Anna said under her breath.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Patrick asked, surprised to hear a woman speak like that.

"You really have to get out of that 'honor' bubble you're stuck in. Yes, I am a woman, and yes I have sworn. If you have a problem with it, go back to land," Anna said getting tired of being around "virgins" to the sea.

Patrick didn't respond but he could see the light through the cracks in the wood of the ship that dawn was nearing. "I better go," he said, "good day, Miss Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes. She reached through the bars and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "If you're going to help a pirate, you have to stop addressing me so properly," she said with a little smirk.

Patrick smiled and nodded. He headed up from the brig and swore he could feel a light tingling in his arm where Anna had touched him.

………………………

Captain Anderson had woken up at the crack of dawn, as he did every morning. He looked out behind his ship to see nothing but water. _Hmmm, well, if the _Black Pearl_ isn't closing in now, it should be sometime today. Unless they're stupid and just now realized their precious Anna Wilson is gone. _

He left his cabin to find some sailors on deck, beginning their daily chores, and the sailors on the night watch were going off to sleep.

_Well, I guess I have a couple of hours to kill. Maybe I can get something out of Anna. I'm sure she's more useful than she looks._

"Smith! Bring me Miss Wilson from the brig. I'd like to speak to her," Anderson commanded the closest sailor to him.

"Aye, Captain," the sailor said and got right to his command.

Anderson made his way back to his cabin to await the confrontation with his prisoner, hoping she'd say more today. If not, he would have to force it out of her. Fortunately he knew how to do such a thing.

The sailor called Smith reached the brig and unlocked Anna without a word. He took her out and held on to her tightly so she couldn't run, even though there was no place for her to run. He brought her to Anderson's cabin.

"Good morning Anna. Pleasure to see you," Anderson said politely as Anna took a seat. She didn't answer him.

"Still not talking I see. I guess I'll do the talking and you can respond if you so desire. Something tells me that you will desire, though," he said with a sly smile.

………………………

Will hadn't slept at all the night before. He sat at the bow of the _Black Pearl_ waiting to see the _Silent Blade_ come into view. Apparently the _Silent Blade_ wasn't much slower than the _Pearl_. Will had been in possession of the compass the whole night, aiding Gibbs at the helm with navigation. Every once in a while he'd open the compass, watch the arrow spin and point ahead of him. _Is Anna what I really want? Why haven't we caught up yet? Either the _Pearl _isn't as fast as I had hoped, or what I think I want and what I truly want are two different things. Or this compass really is broken._

The world was growing lighter as daylight approached and dawn came. A normal, members of the crew switched watches and got to work on their new duties for the day. Will heard footsteps behind him. They weren't quiet, so he knew whoever was behind him didn't care that he could tell they had approached. He turned around and saw Katy standing behind him, with her arms crossed and looking out towards the sunrise.

"Good morning," Will said quietly.

"Mornin'," Katy replied sitting down on an old barrel.

There was a long silence. They hadn't really talked to each other since their argument the day before. Will wasn't quite over the fact that Katy had accused him of so much, and Katy had not quite forgiven Will for allowing Anna to be kidnapped. But, she had to admit, she was sorry for accusing Will of scaring Anna off.

"Will, I'm sorry," Katy said finally.

Will looked up, startled at what Katy had said.

"You are?" Will asked, not sure what else to say when startled.

"Mostly," Katy said.

Will's face fell again. He had hoped he'd be off the hook.

"I'm sorry I accused you of upsetting Anna again," Katy said. "But I'm still not happy about the fact that she was kidnapped."

"I'm not happy about it either, Katy," Will said, hoping she wasn't going to blame the kidnapping on him still.

Katy sighed. "Will, you were right there. I don't understand how she could've slipped from you like that. How come you didn't see someone coming?"

Will stood up and paced the deck. "I am as angry at myself as you are angry at me, Katy. I didn't see him until he grabbed Anna and by the time I was going to do something about it, he had knocked me out. There's nothing I could've done."

"You could've been on a better watch. What were you doing that you didn't see someone coming? Neither you nor Anna saw him!" Katy said.

Will felt awkward saying what he actually was doing that distracted him. "I needed to talk to Anna. She's one of the few who I can really talk to. I was just rambling away, not really paying attention to anything. I vented to Anna. She was nice and listened and tried to help me sort it all out. Only now I realize how selfish I was to be talking about that in front of her. How could I be so stupid?" he said, beginning to ramble again.

"You're rambling, Will. What were you talking about?" Katy said, wanting Will to get right to the point.

"I was talking about how confused I was. When I had finally started to let Elizabeth go, she managed to creep back into my mind. I needed to apologize to Anna," Will said, feeling guilty.

"Will, I swear, if you hurt Anna again, I will kill you! Don't you dare bring Elizabeth back into her life! If you want Elizabeth, I say you give me that compass and get off the ship right now!" Katy said furious at Will once again.

"I don't want to hurt Anna. That is the last thing I'd ever want to do," Will said determinedly looking directly at Katy. "I love her," he added under his breath.

Katy was silent for a moment. "Well it's about time. But why were you talking about Elizabeth? Why were you questioning anything when you claim to love Anna?"

"That was before Anna…" Will paused. Did he really want to say it in front of Katy? Would he sound stupid? "…before she kissed me. It was before she ever got that close to me."

"Oh…" Katy said, suddenly understanding what Will was talking about. "Did you tell her?"

Will looked up. "What?"

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

Will paused. "No, I didn't have the chance. I was about to but…well I got knocked out."

Katy didn't respond. She could see the pain in Will's face. She didn't want to bring any more onto him. _Poor kid, I shouldn't feel sorry for him. He's a man now, he should be able to stand up to his feelings, but…he's in love. When he finally wants to admit it, his love is torn away from him. Oh how romantic…great, my sister is being dragged into the most cliché romance novel ever._

"I just…I don't know. I waited so long to tell her, and now I could very well never be able to tell her," Will said more to himself. But he was happy to have Katy there, or anyone for that matter who was at least listening to him.

Katy kneeled down in front of Will, smiling amusedly. "Don't worry. We'll get her back and you'll be able to tell her you love her as much as you want. But you can't be mopey all the time. We need you to go fight Anderson so we can get her back. I know I don't like a mopey crew member, and I'm sure Jack doesn't either. Now if you don't snap out of it, I'll maroon you on some God forsaken spit of land."

Will laughed a little. "Alright," he said standing up, feeling more confident.

_I will find Anna. I want Anna. _Will opened the compass and watched as the arrow spun around again and pointed ahead, just as it always had. _I've always wanted Anna._ He squinted his eyes and began to see a small object on the horizon. They were catching up.

A/N: Shorter chapter, I know. I'm having a bit of a writers' block and some minor plot troubles. I know the next chapter will be longer…unless something happens. And something usually tends to happen. My stories tend to develop a mind of their own. Please review! They're greatly appreciated!


	13. Pirates Cannot Love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This might be my last update before I go on vacation, but I'm hoping to get one more in, but that all depends on how well my muses like me this week. Excuse how dialogue-y (not a word, I know) this is. But it's a confrontation, lots of words crossing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I own NOTHING that has already been claimed by dear Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney. I do however own Anna Wilson/Searles, Katy Searles, Matthew Anderson, and other original characters. I also own the plot.

Chapter Thirteen: Pirates Cannot Love

"Miss Anna Wilson, daughter of Lieutenant Wilson and Mary Wilson of Port Royal. It is good to see you," Anderson said pouring a glass of wine.

Anna glared at Anderson. She wouldn't speak. She wouldn't give herself away or anyone else.

Anderson handed a wine glass over to Anna, who looked at it disgustingly._ Oh stop being so casual._

"Fine, I am trying to be hospitable and you are only making this difficult," Anderson said sitting down at his desk. He stared at Anna for a long time, trying to use silence to break her.

_It seems I have underestimated her. It'll be a lot harder to break her than I thought, but not impossible._

Anna sat still, and stared out to space. _If I think of something else, I could block Matthew out. What will occupy my mind enough? Will…_

Anderson noticed Anna staring into space, her face softening into a dreamlike state. He knew she was thinking of something good. But what was good enough for a pirate like her. _Rum? No. The sea? No. Treasure? No. A man? But who would it be? What pirate could be that desirable? Oh! That man…what was his name? Will! If she's in love with him, not whoring around, I could very well…_

"Who is he?" Anderson asked slyly, breaking Anna from her thoughts.

_Lovely, just snap out that easily. Go back, don't speak, don't listen._

"Don't pretend to ignore me. I know you're thinking of him, who is he?" Anderson paced the cabin, pretending to think. "What was it…Wadsworth? No, uh, was it James? Wait, no, I remember. It was Will."

Anna couldn't block out Anderson's words anymore. She had to pretend. _He's going to use Will against me. I can't react to him._

"Oh dear Anna, you're in love, aren't you?" Anderson said, sitting on his desk in front of her, smiling. "Funny thing, love is. It can make us do…unspeakable things."

Anna closed her eyes, avoiding her urge to beat the hell out of Anderson. Her heart was beating madly in her chest and the room seemed to be spinning around her.

"What am I thinking? The great Anna Wilson who ran away from Port Royal and her marriage to me and became a pirate would never fall in love. What love does a pirate have?"

Anna was getting angrier with each word. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"What? You mean pirates can love?" Anderson said and clucked his tongue at her, laughing amusedly. "If pirates can love, why do they kidnap and steal? Why do they ruin lives? Why do they leave their own parents behind with a debt larger than anyone in the town? Why would a pirate who can love let her parents get shipped away to Georgia?"

Anna's heart stopped. She knew they weren't her real parents. She had no obligations to them anymore. But the fact that her innocent former parents were now practically sold into slavery because she ran away pained her greatly. _It's my fault. I know they tried to sell me into "slavery" by marrying Matthew, but…oh god. I never meant for anyone to get hurt._

"Ah yes, shipped away to Georgia to work off their debts to the king. They were shamed from the town because of their daughter. Lieutenant…well no longer a lieutenant…Wilson was stripped from his title. Your family is now prisoners because of your own selfish needs."

As much as Anna wanted to respond, as much as she wanted to kill Anderson right then and there, she couldn't. She knew she had to play his little game and fight things with his own element.

"So tell me now, Anna, is a pirate capable of love?"

There was a long silence. Anna's head was screaming "yes." Her heart beat so loudly in her chest that everything around her was muted.

"No, they are not. The funny thing about pirates, Anna, is they can't commit. They can't commit to their families, friends, lovers, nothing. Why are there so many whores in Tortuga? Because pirates need a quick one, but nothing more. You are no different Anna," Anderson said coldly.

_I am different. I love Will. I will commit to him. I love being on the _Black Pearl_, I committed to that. I can commit._

"You abandoned your family when the going got tough for you. You abandoned me, because you didn't 'love me.' How ironic is that, Miss Wilson?" Anderson taunted. "You cannot love. Why should an arranged marriage with me matter?"

There was a long silence. Anna was facing away from Anderson, tears in her eyes. _He's right, I can't love. It's not in my blood. I can't commit._

"So this Will, I suppose he was just a local that you wanted to have fun with, am I right," Anderson lied, knowing he was winning Anna over.

Anna was silent.

"Of course I'm not right. I'm assuming this Will, is a certain William Turner who broke you from jail, leaving his fiancé behind just before their wedding. Hmm, it seems you two are perfect for each other."

Anna knew it was coming. He was going to talk about Will.

"This Will left his fiancé behind while he went off to be a pirate because he's selfish, just like you," Anderson taunted.

"No!" Anna finally said.

"What?"

"No. You're wrong."

"Wrong? It's true isn't it?"

"He left because he had to," Anna said but cursed herself in her mind. She was insane to talk like this.

"This William Turner was so smitten with Elizabeth Swann ever since he was a young lad. Finally he gets what he wants and he leaves. He can't commit. He's a pirate," Anderson said, "further proving my point."

"You have proved nothing!"

"Oh have I?" Anderson laughed. "Tell me this when Will never comes for you. Tell me when he leaves you for someone else. Tell me when you are all alone at the altar because your fiancé can't commit."

"It won't happen," Anna said, tears springing in her eyes.

"Oh really? Tell that to Elizabeth Swann who so loved Mr. Turner. Tell her that it was her fault he left, not his. Tell her that Will can commit and he can love, just not her," Anderson said.

"Why are you defending her?" Anna asked.

"Because a heart broken governor's daughter has not left her room since Will left. She is a common citizen, blinded by love, and now destroyed by love. Destroyed by someone who cannot love."

"Yes he can," Anna said, through ragged breaths. _He can love. He must love, I love him. Oh God why is Matthew making sense? Am I delusional? Oh God Will, please don't turn out like this._

"He can? Has he ever told you he loved you?" Anderson asked refilling his finished glass of wine.

Anna was silent. Will had never told her. He'd never so much as really implied it, not verbally at least.

"Oh…I see what this is. You've created a fantasy world, one where you are loved and in love. This is where you escape. This is why you can't commit. The real world is too harsh. Love hurts too much, is that it? Is that why pirates don't love, because they were never loved? You couldn't have Will, so you found a way to make him leave his fiancé and come to you. Yet he still doesn't love you."

"Stop!"

"Stop? Stop what?"

"Stop it! Just stop…" Anna said. As much as she believed it wasn't true, Anderson was slowly creeping inside her mind, taking over her whole self.

"Alright, I'll stop," Anderson said smiling.

Anna breathed heavily. "Why are you doing this? I mean nothing to you! I have nothing to do with you and your stupid little escapade to seek the revenge you want for your father's death!"

Anderson smiled. "You may be a Wilson, useless in the ways of finding the treasure, but it's so much easier to trade a broken soul."

Anna scolded herself internally. _He broke me. He actually broke me…I never thought it'd ever come to this…I can't believe myself…I'm so stupid._

"So Miss Wilson, do you mean anything to me now?"

_I hate him. I hate Matthew Anderson more than anything in this world. More than I ever hated Barbossa._

"I hate you," Anna said aloud.

"What?"

"I hate you!" She screamed.

"And that matters to me because…?" Anderson said.

Anna stood up and put his face directly in front of his. "You tore me from everything I loved and claimed to tell me I can't love. You broke my pride and you made a fool out of me! I hate you!"

Anna drew the sword that Patrick had given her and abruptly held it to his neck, ready to slice at any moment. She expected to at least startle Anderson, maybe even scare him. But no, Anderson laughed. He laughed at her.

"Who gave you the sword?" he asked, still smiling.

"That is none of your business. Do not drag anyone else into this," Anna stated with a firm, steady voice.

"Fine, I'll play it your way, even though my way was more fun!" He said drawing his sword and using it to move Anna's blade from his neck.

They circled around each other. Anna wasn't worried at all. She had been trained well to use a sword. She smirked at him, thinking she finally had control in her battle against Anderson.

Anderson struck which Anna parried with ease.

"So you can use a sword," he said mockingly.

Anna raised an eyebrow in question but was knocked out of any thoughts when Anderson came at her with more force this time. Anna jumped away and counter-attacked.

They went back and forth at each other until Anderson surprised Anna, knocking her sword from her, leaving a small cut on her hand. She looked up at him, shocked, and took the knife from her boot, charging at him.

"Not a very good idea, but nice try," Anderson said hitting Anna with the handle of his sword, knocking her to the ground, and the knife from her hand.

_Dammit,_ she cursed to herself. _He's a better fighter than I thought._

Anderson stood above her. "So do you want to rethink fighting on your terms?"

Anna opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"What?" Anderson said rolling his eyes.

"Sir, its Murphy," the sailor from the other side said.

"Well, come in," Anderson said impatiently.

The door opened and a man whom Anna recognized as Patrick walked in. He saw Anna on the floor, her hand bleeding and a bruise forming on her head, and was startled.

"Yes?" Anderson asked getting more impatient.

"C-captain…th-the _Black Pearl_ is closing in," Patrick stuttered, still scared of Anderson.

Anderson smiled. "Well, it took them long enough." He walked outside to greet mid-day, leaving Anna in his cabin. He knew she couldn't run.

Patrick walked over to Anna, and crouched down next to her. "Anna, are you alright?" he asked, very concerned for her welfare.

"What do you think?" Anna said shortly, moving to stand up.

"Here," Patrick said, grabbing Anna's arm and helping her up. Anna winced a little and eventually straightened herself up. She walked over to Anderson's desk and began searching the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Patrick asked.

"Sh!" she scolded and found one of the drawers locked. "This is it."

"What? This is what?" he asked coming up behind Anna.

Anna grabbed an old hairpin in her hair and began to pick the lock.

"What are you looking for?"

"You wouldn't know what it is, now shut up before we both get killed."

Patrick was silent. Anna picked the lock rather quickly, surprising Patrick who watched intently. Anna opened the drawer as silently as she could and saw, sitting on top of several papers and files, a medallion-type object. It was about 6 ½ centimeters in diameter with a beautifully imprinted image of Poseidon with his trident pointed diagonally to the top right side. Waves of water were surrounding him, creating a sort of throne for him.

"What is it?" Patrick asked, in awe at such a small object.

"This is it…" Anna whispered, finally seeing what Katy had been talking about.

Anna grabbed the medallion and stood up, cradling it in her hands. She stared at it intently.

"It's what?" Patrick asked, his curiosity driving him insane.

"It's like a compass. It'll lead to this treasure that was long lost from a shipwreck. This was the only recovered item…or so I'm told," Anna explained quietly.

"A compass? But nothing's happening," Patrick said, staring at the medallion, watching as nothing happened.

"Just wait…" Anna said, watching as the trident started twitching, getting ready to move after a long time of staying in one place.

Outside, Anderson had been ordering the crew around. Everyone went quickly to their tasks as they were told. No one dared to challenge him. If they thought he was insane before, now the glow of madness shown brighter than before in his dark eyes.

"Be prepared for battle! I'm not saying there will be one, just prepare! You never know with these pirates! They'll do anything!" Anderson barked, standing near the stern of the ship.

He grabbed his telescope from his pocket and extended it to look out at sea. The _Black Pearl_ was closing in. It wasn't very close yet, but he could see it getting closer and closer.

_Fortunately, we can fool them. Just in case we can't have them catch up right now, I can unfurl the last couple of sails, and be off. The _Silent Blade_ is the only ship in the Caribbean that can threaten the speed of the _Black Pearl.

He closed the telescope and pocketed it again.

"Smith, call me when the _Pearl_ really starts to close in. I'll be in my cabin," Anderson instructed.

"Aye, Captain," Smith said returning to his post at the helm.

Anderson made his way to his cabin.

Anna looked at the medallion in her hands. The trident was now moving easier, yet it still hadn't pointed in a certain direction.

"Mary, mother of God…" Patrick said under his breath as he watched the inanimate object practically come to life before his eyes.

The trident stopped moving pointing to the left of Anna. "Bingo," she whispered.

Anderson opened the door to his cabin finding Anna and Patrick leaning over something in Anna's hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" he asked suspiciously, moving towards Anna.

Anna looked up startled at the sight of Anderson. She fumbled with the medallion, trying to hide it, but it was no use, Anderson had seen it.

"You have…you wench, give me that!" he roared causing Anna to drop the medallion accidentally at Anderson's feet.

He looked down and watched as the trident moved from its position it was in, showing Anna where to go, back to its original position. He picked up the medallion and looked up at Anna with rage in his eyes. _Wait…this means she's a…well…this explains a lot._

"Miss Wilson? Or should I say…Miss Searles…" Anderson said smiling maliciously at Anna.

"You leave her alone!" Patrick yelled, stepping in front of Anna.

Anderson looked at him and laughed. "Step aside boy, you have no business here."

"You will not harm another person on this ship!" Patrick said sternly.

"Patrick, please…" Anna said, not wanting anyone else getting hurt because of her.

"'Patrick, please!'" Anderson said in a voice to mock Anna's. "Mr. Murphy, please take your post out on deck. I don't want to see you speaking to Miss Searles again."

Patrick didn't move.

"Patrick, just go!" Anna pleaded.

Patrick turned around. "I don't want you hurt."

"Patrick, you have no obligations to me. Just go," Anna said not meeting Patrick's eyes.

"You heard her, go!" Anderson shouted.

Patrick looked at Anna as long as he could, trying to at least meet her eyes, but nothing happened. He turned and walked out of the cabin. _She's right, I technically have no obligation to her…but I feel that I do. I don't know what's wrong with me._

Anderson laughed at Patrick as he left. He looked back at Anna. "Now, let's have another look at that medallion, shall we?"

………………………

Will still was at his spot at the bow of the _Black Pearl_, waiting to catch up. His heart ached with every minute he knew that Anna was with that bastard, Matthew Anderson. The day was calm and cooler than usual. The sun shone brightly, reflecting blindingly up from the calm sea.

"It's gonna storm," a voice said, startling Will. He turned to see Jack.

"How do you know?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's too calm," Jack said.

Will looked back out to the _Silent Blade_, which was getting closer and closer. He suddenly saw something happening…a couple of sails unfurled…the ship didn't seem to be getting closer at the same amount of speed.

"Jack, what's that?" Will asked, standing up, looking concerned.

Jack looked out to the _Silent Blade_. "Well, it seems that the ship wasn't going full speed. They were most likely trying to lure us. Now for some reason, they don't need to lure us, so they're runnin'," Jack said lazily.

"What?" Will asked furiously.

"Calm down boy. We'll catch them. Of course it will be hard…" Jack said wandering off into some other world in his mind…pondering what he just said.

"Hard? Jack this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean! We will catch them!" Will said, his adrenaline running wildly.

"Aye, we're the fastest ship…but the _Silent Blade_ is not far behind," Jack said, being in his very seldom seen serious mood.

Katy then ran up to Jack and Will, sensing something was wrong. "What's going on here?"

"Something's going on on the _Silent Blade_. They're running," Will said concernedly.

Katy froze. The only reason she could think of that would make the _Silent Blade_ start running was if Anderson found that Anna was not a Wilson, but a Searles.

"They found out…" Katy said staring at the _Silent Blade_.

"F-found out what?" Will asked looking directly at Katy.

"That she's a Searles…if they find the treasure before we find them…Anna will be dead," Katy said in a steady tone, trying not to panic. It wasn't in her character to panic.

Will's heart lurched at the idea. _No, I can't lose her too._ He thought to himself.

"Jack we have to do something!" Will said starting to panic.

"Calm down boy, we'll find them," Jack said. "You'll help Gibbs navigate, seeing as how you are in possession of my compass."

Will hurried to help Gibbs. He tried to breathe, knowing he'd only make it worse if he freaked out. The _Black Pearl_ started to pick up a bit more speed as the race after the _Silent Blade_ really began.

A/N: There ya go…action will start to pick up now…no worries. Excuse if this chapter sounds a little rushed.Please review!


End file.
